


Mahuli, Taya.

by yooniquejihan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betting, Domestic Fluff, Excessive Cursing, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Innocent Joshua, M/M, Promdi Joshua, foul language sorry di ko alam ang ita-tag ko
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooniquejihan/pseuds/yooniquejihan
Summary: Kotse, Ducati, Pera.Saan nga ba mas magandang pumusta?May konsepto nga ba ng langit sa lupa?O mas magandang kay Joshua na lang tataya?Pustahan au (that no one asked for) kung saan, bakit nga ba kailangan pang pumusta ni Jeonghan?Langit, lupa, impyerno.





	1. Umpisa

**Author's Note:**

> bagong au na naman dahil kay jacka at kay jacka pakisuntok po si twt user @yoonhonqs dahil sa au na ito. 
> 
> pasensya na kung isang chapter muna, hindi ko na kaya. hindi ko mapakawalan ang ideya pero tatapusin ko rin agad hahahahaha. sana mahal niyo pa rin ako pagkatapos nito.
> 
> Para 'to kay jacka at sa lahat ng nagmamahal kay joshua at jeonghan at sa bandera ng jihan <3
> 
>  
> 
> Rated Explicit para sa tema at lenggwahe. Anumang naririto ay produkto lang ng malikot na imahinasyon ng manunulat. Sa ateneo ang setting pero hindi ko alam kung bakit bahala na kayo mag-imagine.
> 
> Gabay at patnubay ang kailangan.
> 
> P.S.: Italics represent past at present. magulo ang time phasing pero nag-eksperimento ako ng writing style. 
> 
> Please enjoy ang handog sa mesa. :)

_“’Tol, simple lang. Pili ka, babae, motor o kotse. Name it, kahit ano pa ‘yan. As long as you succeed sa pagkama kay Joshua Hong, ikaw na ang pinaka magiging masayang tao sa buong university.”_

_“Oo nga, pare. Name your price, gusto mo Ducati plus cash? Goods ako diyan.”_

_Ngumisi ang lalaking kanina pa paksa ng mainit na diskusyon. “Bakit hindi na lang tayong tatlo ang maglaban-laban? Paunahan na lang maikama si Joshua, call ba?”_

_“Tangina, that’s hard. Paano kung mapapayag nating tatlo? E di hati-hati tayo?”_

_“Foursome? Gusto niyo take turns gano’n? I smell bullshit. Let Jeonghan do it. Mukhang anghel ‘tong si gago. Hindi magsususpetsa ‘yung tanga. Basta ba after mo, i-share mo na sa amin ni Seungcheol ha?”_

_“Tangina ka talaga, Gyu. Sige Jeonghan, I’ll give you my blessings na makauna basta susunod kami ni Mingyu diyan, okay? Let’s share just like what we always do.”_

_Humitit si Jeonghan sa papaubos nang sigarilyo at ibinuga iyon sa hangin. “Putangina, call. Madali lang ‘yang pinagagawa niyo. Fuck them and leave them alone. Forte ko ‘yan mga brods.”_

_Binatukan siya ni Seungcheol. “Mayabang ka talagang kupal ka, dagdagan natin ‘yang task mo. Sa’yo na ‘yung Ducati at kotse pati pera kapag una, makakama mo si Joshua at pangalawa, kapag sinabi niyang mahal ka niya. Goods ba ‘yon sa inyo?”_

_Tumawa si Mingyu at tinungga ang alak sa shot glass. “Exciting pare! Hindi na ako makapaghintay. Let’s call this Operation: Break Joshua Hong’s pretty little heart. Cheers tayo mga gago!”_

_Napailing si Jeonghan at ngumisi. Diretso niyang nilagok ang bote ng alak at punong-puno ng pagkasabik ang katawan niya. “Prepare to be losers at the end of the school year mga kupal. Tangina, masasakay ko na kahit ilang chicks nito.”_

_“Yup! But don’t forget the deal pare, kailangan sakyan ka muna ni Joshua bago mo masakay lahat ng makukuha mong babae’t lalaki. Pero kapag nahulog ka, I’m sorry Jeonghan pero tapos na agad ang deal. Call ba?”_

_Nagreklamo si Mingyu, “Paulit-ulit naman, gusto niyo bang mag-sandugo pa tayo rito para lang masabing okay na? Tangina mo naman, Seungcheol. Laban na laban na ‘tong manok natin.”_

_“3 months, Jeonghan. Isang beses lang, isang I love you lang and whatever we promise you, sa’yo na.”_

_“Putangina. That’s way too easy,” Itinaas ni Jeonghan ang alak. “Para sa kaulolan ng barkada. Cheers!”_

 

//

 

 

“Baby, welcome to our dream school.”

 

Manghang-mangha si Joshua habang nakatitig sa nagtataasang gusali, malawak na field at damang-dama niyang naghuhumiyaw ang mayayaman at sikat na tao sa unibersidad na ito.

 

Yumakap siya kay Seokmin at Soonyoung habang ngiting-ngiti naman si Seungkwan sa kanila. Natanggap sila sa Ateneo dahil na rin sa scholarship. Laking probinsya silang apat at ang makatungtong sa isang prestihiyosong unibersidad ay pangarap nilang magkakaibigan.

 

“Basta ipangako nating sabay-sabay tayong magtatapos at magiging saksi itong field sa pag-abot natin sa gusto natin sa buhay.”

 

Tumango ang tatlo sa sinabi ni Joshua. “Basta ipangako niyo ring iingatan natin at ipagtatanggol ang isa’t isa. Poprotektahan natin ‘tong friendship na ‘to. Solid tayo at hindi dahil _promdi_ hahayaan niyo nang tapak-tapakan tayo.”

 

“At kailangan nating protektahan ‘tong baby Joshua natin. Pinakabunso, pinaka-uto-uto sa lahat.”

 

Tumawa sila sa sinabi ni Seokmin. Dahil totoo naman iyon, uto-uto si Shua. Mabait at walang ibang nakikita sa tao kundi ang kabutihan nila. Kaya naman madalas ay naabuso’t ginagamit lang ng tao.

 

Siguro ganoon talaga dahil tali si Joshua sa pamilya, walang ibang pinangaral kundi maging mabait at maging matapang sa anumang oras.

 

Unang pagkakataon ito na malalayo sila sa pamilya ngunit excited si Joshua na makasalamuha ang ibang tao. Maaaring iba langhapin ang hangin ng Maynila kaysa sa probinsya pero wala na siyang ibang naiisip kundi ang katuparan ng mga hinabi nilang plano ng mga kaibigan niya.

 

“Solid tayo mga mahal ha? Pangako niyo ‘yan. Hindi lulubog ang bangka dahil sama-sama tayong maglalayag. Okay?”

 

Nagyakapan silang apat. Umpisa pa lang ito ng bubunuin nilang mga taon sa pagtawid ng sa kolehiyo.

 

_“Solid tayo!”_

 

~

 

Lilipas ang isang taon nang matulin. Pinakamabilis na nakapag-adjust si Seungkwan at Seokmin habang nakaalalay pa rin si Soonyoung kay Joshua. _Baby steps_ ika nga nila.

 

Tahimik si Joshua kahit palaging nakangiti sa mga kaklase. Matalino rin siya, masipag mag-aral. Pagkatapos ng klase at org works ay diretso siya sa condo unit na pinaghahatian nilang magkakaibigan.

 

May mga panahon na nangungulila siya sa pamilya at nahihirapan pa ring ayusin ang pakikisama sa iba ngunit dahil sa suporta ng mga kaibigan niya ay pilit kinakaya ni Joshua ang pag-aaral.

 

“Mahal, kumusta ang araw mo? Grabe buti na lang wala ka kanina. Kilala mo ba si Seungcheol Choi? May umiyak sa org dahil sa kanya. Kasi nagpaasa siya ng babae. Tangina, nakakakilabot, Shua. Sana hindi tayo makatagpo ng gano’ng makakasama sa buhay.” Buntong-hininga ni Seokmin na siyang nagpaangat kay Shua mula sa binabasang libro.

 

“Seungcheol Choi? Sino ‘yon? Baka naman ngayon lang ‘yan, ‘di ba sabi ko sa inyo huwag kayong masiyadong mapanghusga.”

 

Umiling si Seokmin. “Kalat sa org, Shua. Upperclassman natin ‘yang si Seungcheol kasama ang mga goons niyang si Jeonghan at Mingyu. Matitinik daw sa chicks even sa lalaki. Type nila ‘yong mga inosente. Kaya ikaw lumayo-layo ka sa mga ‘yon. Balita ko kaklase mo raw ngayong 2nd sem si Jeonghan sa karamihan ng subjects mo sabi ni Soonie.”

 

Umismid si Joshua, “Wala naman akong balak na makipaglapit sa kanya. Saka _promdi_ ako, Seokmin. Ano bang magugustuhan ng mga kagaya nila sa akin? Hindi naman ako espesyal.”

 

Isang lagabog sa lamesa at nagulat sila pareho ni Seokmin sa pagdating ni Seungkwan. “Ayan! Ayan ang sinasabi ko. ‘Yang kainosentehan at kaibaitan mo, mahal, ang magpapahamak sa’yo. Sabi ng blockmates ko, notorious ang barkadahan nila Jeonghan sa panggagamit ng mga tao. Ano nga ba ‘yon, fuck them and leave them? Oo ganyan daw, tipong mga one night stand.”

 

“Kaya ko na ang sarili ko, trust me, mga mahal. Baby niyo pa rin ako pero hayaan niyo akong tumayo. Hindi nila mabibilog ang ulo ko. Aba! Alaga yata ako sa turo niyo at ni nanay!”

 

Niyakap siya ni Seokmin. “Nag-aalala lang ako sa’yo kasi parang iba ‘yong tingin ng Jeonghan na ‘yon. Hindi ko gusto ang hilatsa niya.”

 

“Mas guwapo ka pa rin sa kahit sinong Manila boys sa Ateneo, Seok. At mas mahal ko pa rin kayo. Solid ‘di ba? Sasabihin ko naman kapag ginugulo ako ng mga kurimaw na ‘yon. Takot lang nila sa inyo.”

 

“I love you, Shua.”

_“Palangga taka, Seok.”_

 

~

 

_“Jeonghan, 2 nd sem na may I remind you. Naduduwag na ba ‘yang bayag mo? Kailan na ang aksyon. Tangina, init na init na ako dito. Parang sarap gasgasan ng Ducati ni Dad ngayon para ‘di mo na mapakinabangan.”_

_Nalaglag ang upos ng sigarilyong kanina pa umuusok sa daliri ni Jeonghan. Kumibot ang mata niya at naiirita na. “Tangina, kalmahan mo nga! Aburido na rin ako, hindi ako makaporma. Bantay-salakay ang mga kaibigan ni Shua lalo na ‘yong Seokmin na ‘yon. Puta, hindi pa nakatulong na nag-eskandalo ‘yung recent fuck ni Seungcheol last time. Kontrolin mo nga ‘yang mga babae mo, kumag.”_

_“Ano, palagan na ba ‘yan?”_

_“Huwag pare, labas sa usapan ‘yan. Si Joshua lang ‘di ba? Walang damayan ng kaibigan.”_

_Minasahe siya ni Mingyu sa likod. “Relax lang, Jong. Huwag masiyado init ulo, kaya ‘di makadiskarte. Bukas try mo, kapag wala hanap na lang ng bagong lalaki.”_

_“Puta, ako pa ba ang aatras? Call. Bukas. Tangina niyo talaga.”_

 

//

 

Maagang dumating si Joshua sa klase para sa araw na ‘yon. Nauna na siya kay Soonyoung na blockmate niya at para namang sinasadya ng tadhana na may tao rin sa room na mukhang tulog kaya hindi niya iyon pinansin.

 

Pero kinakabahan si Joshua habang inilabas ang almusal na toka niyang lutuin para sa araw na iyon. Pakiramdam niya ay may nakatingin sa kanya kaya naman nilingon niya ang tao sa likod at nakitang titig na titig ito sa kanya.

 

Namula si Joshua at nag-iwas ng tingin. Patuloy lang siya sa pagkain at halos mabulunan nang  tumabi ang lalaki sa kanya.

 

“Good morning, Joshua.”

 

Tuluyan nang nahirinan si Joshua sa pagkain at inabutan siya ng tubig ng misteryosong lalaki. “Sino ka? Bakit mo ako kilala?”

 

Ngumisi ang kausap at hindi niya alam kung bakit kumakabog ang dibdib niya habang nakatitig sa malamlam nitong mga mata. Maamong-maamo na may halong kapliyuhan ang titig nito.

 

“Sinong hindi makakakilala sa isa sa pinakamagandang blockmate ko?”

 

Napalunok si Joshua at hindi siya nakasagot.

 

“I’m Jeonghan. Jeonghan Yoon, as you can see, we share the same subjects for the semester. Econ.”

 

Iniabot niya ang kamay dito at nanginginig nang magdaop ang mga palad nila. “J-Joshua. Joshua Hong, from the province. Econ din. Nice to meet you K-Kuya Jeonghan?”

 

Tumawa ito, mukhang magagalit si Seokmin kapag sinabi niyang naguguwapuhan na siya sa isang Manila Boy. “Jeonghan na lang, Joshua. Isang taon lang naman pagitan natin. It’s really nice to finally meet someone as beautiful as you.”

 

Binawi niya ang mga kamay nilang magkahawak pa rin at pinigil niya ang sariling mapangiti. Pilit na isinisiksik sa isip ang bilin ng mga magulang. _Huwag kang magpapabola dahil iba ang habol ng mga lalaking taga-Maynila._

 

“Sorry, did I overstep?”

 

Tumango si Joshua. “Presko ka masiyado, huwag mo na akong bolahin. Kung gusto mong makipagkaibigan, ‘yong normal lang, Jeonghan.”

 

Ngumiti ang lalaki sa kanya at panaka-naka silang nag-uusap hanggang sa makatapos kumain si Joshua ng baon niya. Maaaring nakakahiya sa iba ito ngunit dito sila nakakatipid magkakaibigan. Hindi sila nagpunta ng Maynila para magpakasasa sa karangyaan, bagkus ay nandito sila para mag-aral.

 

Mag-aral lang bago humanap ng pag-ibig at bago magpabola sa mga lalaki.

 

“Ikaw, Jeonghan, nag-almusal ka na ba? Masarap akong magluto, minsan ay dadalhan kita ng pagkain! Natutunan kong mga recipe kina nanay at tatay ko.”

 

“Hindi ako sanay mag-almusal. Coffee lang diyan sa nearby SB, minsan yosi lang.”

 

Umiling-iling si Joshua, lumalalim na ang usapan nilang dalawa at hindi na napansin ang pagdating ng iba pang kaklase na litong nakatitig sa kanila ni Jeonghan. “Ay siya! Mali ‘yang ginagawa mo? Turo ni nanay sa amin na huwag magpapalipas ng gutom kasi nakakabobo raw ‘yon. Mahirap mag-function kapag walang almusal. Saka ‘yang yosi, hindi magandang combination, Jeonghan. Mas lalo kang mawawalan ng gana kumain. Basta kapag gusto mo ng almusal, dadalhan kita. Friends na tayo, ‘di ba?”

 

“Oo naman, Shua. I’ll text you kapag ginutom ako. You treat me lunch and I’ll treat you dinner kung may klase kang aabutin ng gabi.”

 

Iniabot ni Jeonghan ang telepono nito kay Joshua at saka niya inilagay ang numero niya doon. Agad naman siyang lumayo lalo na nang dumating si Soonyoung at niyakap siya. Palihim na kumaway si Jeonghan sa kanya at matamis siyang ngumiti rito.

 

_Masaya palang magkaroon ng bagong kaibigan._

_~_

“Ang saya-saya ni baby natin kanina, alam niyo bang may bago siyang friend. Naabutan ko may kausap sa classroom.”

 

Kinurot ni Joshua si Soonyoung sa kadaldalan nito. Kinakabahan siya dahil alam niyang kagagalitan siya nila Seokmin at Seungkwan.

 

“Huwag mong sabihing si Jeonghan ‘yan?”

 

Ngumiwi lang si Joshua bilang sagot. “A-Ano. Oo nga. Si Jeonghan nga. P-Pero, wala naman siyang ginawa sa akin. F-Friends lang! Sabi ko huwag siya masiyadong presko!”

 

“Santisima naman, Joshua! Ikaw talaga naghahanap ng sakit ng ulo mo.” Nilambing niya si Seungkwan na nakasimangot na ngayon habang nakaupo sila sa may bandang field at gumagawa ng mga requirements nila.

 

Habang tahimik lang si Seokmin. “Kagaya ng sabi mo, malaki ka na. Pero Joshua, makikipag-away ako kapag ginago ka ng barkada niyan. Makinig ka sa’min. Maraming mga bulung-bulungan sa org at mas lalo lang akong nawalan ng tiwala sa mga ‘yon. Ayokong ibilang ka lang nila sa mga taong pagpapasahan nila.”

 

_“Mag-iingat ako, Seok. Promise.”_

_Pero hindi nakinig si Joshua._

_Pero sana iyon ang ginawa niya._

_~_

_“I love you.”_

_Kotse, Ducati, Pera._

_Pero bakit parang hindi na tama?_

_~_

 

Papauwi na sila Jeonghan at hindi pa rin niya sinasabi kina Seungcheol at Mingyu ang progreso nila ni Joshua. Gusto muna niyang itago iyon sa hindi malamang kadahalinan and let things flow naturally. Nape-pressure na siya barkada dahil una sa lahat ay halang na halang na ang bituka ni Jeonghan pero bakit natatakot siyang manakit ngayon?

 

Hindi niya makita ang punto kung bakit ba gustong-gusto nila Seungcheol na kantiin at galawin itong si Joshua e sa totoo lang ay wala naman silang mapapala rito. Bukod sa inosente ito ay tahimik lang ang lalaki’t mukhang maraming pangarap sa buhay.

 

Wala sa sariling nakasunod si Jeonghan sa mga kaibigan at ang gusto niyang ilihim ay kusang sumabog sa harap niya.

 

_“Jeonghan!”_

 

Malambing ang tinig na galing sa malayo at may kumaway sa kanya. Malinaw na malinaw sa mata ni Jeonghan na si Joshua iyon at sumaludo na lang siya rito bilang pagpapaalam. Hindi niya gusto ang timpla ng mukha ng mga kaibigan ni Joshua habang alam naman niyang gulat na gulat sina Seungcheol at Mingyu.

 

“Putangina! Celebrate na natin ‘to? Ulupong ka talaga, pailalim trumabaho. Pasabi-sabi ka pang wala pa ring progress pero close na kayo agad. Bilib na talaga ako sa’yo, Han. Gusto mo bang down payment ngayon?”

 

Sinapak niya si Seungcheol sa braso. “Huwag kayong atat. Baka mabati. Ingat pa rin ako, tangina kasi bantay nga si Shua. Ang gulo niyo, ‘di maaayos ang deal kapag nagmamadali.”

 

“Daming satsat, alam ko namang gusto mo lang solohin ‘yong tutukain ng manok mo. Puta brodie, ibang klase ka.”

 

Nagkibit-balikat si Jeonghan at agad na dinukot ang kaha ng sigarilyong hindi man lang niya nabawasan. Nadidinig pa niya ang pag-aalala sa tinig ni Joshua kanina nang sabihin niyang hindi talaga siya kumakain tuwing umaga.

 

Delingkwente si Jeonghan. Sira ang pamilya kaya naman nalulunod ang sarili sa ganitong ligaya. Binubuo siya ng ganitong pamumuhay.

 

Pare-pareho lang ang mga tao.

 

“Ano bang mapapala niyo kapag kinama ko si Hong? Masiyadong inosente ‘yong bata. Tang’na baka naman ‘di ako tigasan dahil diyan.” Pambubuska ni Jeonghan, hindi alam kung para sa sarili iyon o para sa mga sira-ulo niyang kaibigan.

 

“Ulol ka. Palay na lumalapit sa’yo, lalayo ka pa? Ikaw pa ba pre, basta mahaba legs at may puwet patos ka agad eh. Kilala ko na mga likaw ng bituka niyo. Takes one to know one, Jeonghan. Shot tayo? Treat ko.”

 

Umiling siya kay Mingyu. “Pass ako mga pare. Uwi akong bahay ngayon, iinisin ko lang si Dad. Hindi nabubuo ang araw niya kapag ‘di nakikita ang _paborito_ niyang panganay.”

 

“Goods ‘yan pare, hingi ka na bagong car. Para maka-chicks ng marami. Basta par, isipin mo na lang mas masarap kapag inosente. Kahit ikaw na lang makinabang. Tangina mo pa rin talaga, Han. See you bro, pasok ka na sa saya next time.”

 

“Ulol ka!”

 

Pinatunog ni Jeonghan ang kotse at saka sumubsob sa manibela niyon. Tanginang buhay ‘to. Minsan ay gusto na lang niyang magbago pero mas halang ang bituka niya.

 

Mas mananaig ang gusto niya.

 

 

_Kotse, Ducati, Pera._

//

 

“Seokmin, huwag ka nang magalit. Ikaw pa rin naman palangga ko. Kayo nila, Kwan at Soon. Huwag na kayong masiyadong mag-alala. Ako pa rin ‘to. Lalayo ako sa tao kapag nagiging bad influence na sila sa akin. Please, Seok? Ngayon lang ako magkakaroon ng kaibigan sa Ateneo. Please let me grow, just this once?”

 

Parang si Seokmin ang pangalawang bersyon ng magulang ni Joshua. At naiintindihan niyang siya ang pinaka-prone na maloko sa kanilang magbabarkada.

 

“Ewan ko kung anong gagawin ko sa’yo. Gusto ko namang mag-explore ka pero kasi Shua, wala akong katiwa-tiwala sa mga ‘yon. Basta kapag kinanti ka talaga nila, huwag kang magugulat na makakapatay ako ng tao. Alam mo namang binilin ka ng nanay at tatay mo sa akin. Ginagawa ko lang ang trabaho bilang best friend mo.”

 

“Ita-try ko lang, Seok. Promise. Friends lang! Friends lang talaga.”

 

 

Sino bang kinukumbinsi ni Joshua, kaibigan niya o ang sarili ba?

 

 

//

 

 

“Diyan! Diyan ka magaling! Sa pambababae mo at sa pagbabarkada mo! For goodness sake, Jeonghan! Tumino ka na! Palagi ka na lang bang uuwing lasing sa pamamahay natin? May bitbit ka pang babae! Tangina! Be a responsible adult!”

 

Nagising si Jeonghan sa hiyaw ng ama at naiinis siya dahil nadidinig niya ang hikbi ng kanyang mama. Tumayo ang babae sa tabi ni Jeonghan at saka patakbong lumabas ng kwarto niya. Ni hindi na niya matandaan ang ngalan niyon dahil basta na lang siya dumampot ng paglalabasan ng init nang nagdaang gabi.

 

“Good morning, Dad. Aren’t you happy to see your favourite son?”

 

Sinikmuraan siya ng ama at ngumisi si Jeonghan. Tila nawala ang hangover niya at mas gusto pa niyang buwisitin ang tatay niya.

 

“Huwag ka nang umuwi kung babastusin mo lang din kami ng mama mo. Malaki ka na, Jeonghan. Kung puro katarantaduhan ang paiiralin mo, tumigil ka na sa pag-aaral mo. Mambabae ka na lang at uminom pero puputulin ko na ang suporta ko sa’yo. Sayang ka. Sayang kasi matalino ka pero hindi ko alam kung bakit ka nagkakaganyan.”

 

“Dahil sa’yo, Dad. Simula nang lokohin mo si Mama. Hindi ko alam paano pa niya nasisikmura ang kagaya mong sinungaling.”

 

“It’s because your mama loves me! At ilang ulit na akong humingi ng tawad lalo na sa’yo pero bingi ka sa paliwanag ko. Why can’t we move on from a simple mistake?!”

 

Umiling-iling si Jeonghan at kinuha ang susi sa bedside table. Nagsuot siya ng baro at puno ng disgustong tumingin sa ama.

 

“Same old, Dad. Iikot lang tayo diyan. Aalis na ako.”

 

Pinatigas niya ang mukha at humalik sa noo ng kanyang inang umiiyak sa likod ng tatay ni Jeonghan.

 

“Matututunan mo rin ‘to lahat, Jeonghan. Kapag nagmahal ka, matututo kang patawarin ang taong mahal mo ng paulit-ulit hindi lang dahil mahal mo sila pati na rin ayaw mo silang mawala. At pasasalamatan mo ako when that day comes. Huwag kang gagaya sa akin, Jeonghan. Don’t ever lie.”

 

 

_Too late, Dad. Too late._

_~_

Stick ng yosi ang almusal ni Jeonghan at nagulat siya nang may umagaw niyon. Nasa bakanteng lote siya ng university at mag-aamok na nang nakita niya si Joshua. Ilang araw na silang nagkaka-text ng lalaki at para bang dama ni Jeonghan na totoong may pakialam sa kanya ang bago niyang _kaibigan_.

 

“Kumain ka na ba?”

 

“Wala akong gana. Ibalik mo ang sigarilyo ko.”

 

Tumaas ang kilay ng lalaki. “Ibabalik ko ‘to kung kakain ka ng almusal. Para kang tanga. May exam kanina bakit hindi ka pumasok? Bakit ‘di ka sumasagot sa tawag ko? Akala ko ba magkaibigan tayo? Anong nangyayari sa’yo?”

 

Napaupo si Jeonghan sa lumang bench sa loteng iyon. Napasabunot sa buhok dahil hindi alam ang sasabihin. Madaling magpaliwanag kina Seungcheol at Mingyu, hahainan lang siya nito ng alak at pulutang lalaki o babae pagkatapos ay okay na.

 

Hindi na niya kailangan magdahilan dahil paulit-ulit na problema ang pinag-uugatan. Away pamilya o mas tamang sabihin na away lang nila ng tatay niya.

 

“Manloloko ang tatay ko, Joshua. Nahuli ko sila ng babae niya once at nagbunga ang kahayupang iyon. Pero nawala na ang babae niya at nasa poder na ulit siya ni mama at ng bunso kong kapatid. Hindi ko alam paano sila nagpapatawad. Hindi ko makalimutan kung paano umiiyak si mama every night. Paano mo matatanggap kapag niloko ka ng taong hinangaan mo? My dad, idol ko siya noon. I guess pati yapak niya sa mga pagkakamali nakuha ko.”

 

 

“Pero hindi naman dahil galit ka sa papa mo, dapat sundan mo na kung ano siya. Hindi ba mas magandang patunayan mong hindi ka magiging kagaya niya?”

 

Tumitig siya sa malambing na mga mata ni Joshua. _Tangina._

 

Tangina sana noon pa niya ito nakilala.

 

 

Sana noong panahon na hindi pa bali ang mga pakpak ni Jeonghan. Sana noong mga panahon pa lang na hindi pa niya alam ang konsepto ng langit sa impyerno.

 

Pero ito na siya ngayon. Hinubog ng tinanim na sakit at alipin ng galit sa amang hindi niya mapatawad.

 

“Ito ako Joshua. Hindi ako ‘yong taong pinaniniwalaan mong ako. Masama akong tao. You should stay away from me, makinig ka sa mga kaibigan mo.” _Bago ko pa gawin ang mga balak ko sa’yo._

Mapang-unawa itong ngumiti at sinalat ang bumbunan ni Jeonghan. “Lahat ng tao may tinatagong kabutihan sa puso. Tingnan mo ngayon, imbes na mag-yosi ka, nakinig ka sa akin. Nakipag-usap ka. Dapat ganoon, Jeonghan. Huwag mong itago ‘yan, ‘di ba magkaibigan tayo? Puwede mong sabihin sa akin ang mga nararamdaman mo.”

 

_Honey, you’re too precious for this world._

 

“Hindi madali, Joshua. Pero salamat. Nasaan na pala ang baon ko galing sa’yo.”

 

Bumalik ang tingkad sa mata ni Joshua. “Nagluto ako ng sinigang! Kumain ka na, tingnan mo, nangangayayat ka ngayon.”

 

 

_Tanginang kasinungaling nagpapatong-patong na._

_Pero sasagarin na ni Jeonghan. Sinimulan na niya ito. At hindi siya pumapayag na ‘di matapos ang mga gulong pinapasok niya._

 

//

 

 

 

“Ano nang progress, Han? Nakakalimot ka na yatang mag-report for duty sa amin ni Cheol ha. Baka naman tumitira ka na pailalim. Sarap ba ha? May nakakita sa mga goons ko na pinapakain ka ni Joshua sa likod kanina. May iba pa bang pinakain sa’yo?”

 

Kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Jeonghan. Wala siya sa huwisyong makipag-asaran at mas lalong wala siyang balak na makipag-gaguhan sa mga kaibigan niya,

 

“Lunch lang ‘yon. Nag-usap lang kami. Tapos na.”

 

“Easy pare, init ulo mo ngayon? May problema ba? Shot tayo mamaya? May party si Hansol sa Taft. Invited daw tayo.”

 

“Pass ako, Cheol. May kailangan akong tapusin na requirement namin ni Shua.”

 

Nagkapares sila ni Shua sa research sa minor subject nila. At kahit ilang linggo nang ‘di nasasayaran ng alak ang bituka ni Jeonghan matapos ang pag-uusap nila ni Joshua ay kataka-takang hindi na niya hinahanap ang lasa niyon.

 

Mas hinahanap niyang matikman ang iba pang putahe na iluluto ni Joshua para sa kanya.

 

“Shua? Tangina may nickname ka na sa future boytoy mo?” Pang-aasar ni Seungcheol at doon na nagdilim ang paningin ni Jeonghan.

 

“Shut the fuck up. Huwag mong bastusin ‘yong tao.”

 

Iwinasiwas ni Seungcheol ang mga kamay niyang nakakapit sa kuwelyo nito. Ngumisi ito nang nakakaloko at tila ba alam na kung ano ang nangyayari.

 

“Jeonghan, the deal. Baka nakakalimutan mong sa pambabastos din mauuwi ‘yang pagbabait-baitan mo.”

 

“Fuck you. Hindi ko nakakalimutan pero hindi ibig sabihin niyon na babastusin mo si Joshua. Mag-aaral lang kami. Tangina, wala na akong allowance. Kailangan kong magpakitang-gilas at baka maawa si Dad sa akin.”

 

Kita niyang dumukot si Mingyu sa wallet nito. Limang asuling papel ang inabot sa kanya. “Allowance mo ayan. Basta siguruhin mong gagawin mo nang maayos ang trabaho mo. Jeonghan, we’re counting on you. Huwag mong pairalin ‘yang lintik mong puso kasi masasaktan ka. Bayag-bayag lang pare para mas masaya. Una na kami. Sunod ka kina Hansol kung gusto mo.”

 

 

Tumingin si Jeonghan sa langit. Kung ayaw siyang bigyan ng panahon para magbago, mas magandang ipagpatuloy na lang niya ito.

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

_“I’m sorry. This is going to hurt.”_

_Isang yakap._

_Halik sa pisngi._

_“It’s okay. I trust you.”_

_//_

“Napapadalas ka na yatang umuwi ng gabi.”

 

“Nag-aral kami ni Jeonghan kanina. Alam mo naman si Soonyoung, mas pinili maka-group ‘yong bata sa block namin. Si Chan kasi raw walang pumipili. Tapos iniwan ako kay Jeonghan. Matalino pala talaga siya.”

 

 

Puro papuri ang lumalabas sa bibig ni Joshua. Kinakabahan din sa tuwing pag-uusapan si Jeonghan at kahit mukhang ilag pa rin ito sa kanya ay unti-unti nang lumalambot ito. Sala sa init at sala naman sa lamig kung paano sila mag-usap.

 

Medyo kakaiba ang pagkakaibigan nila pero masaya si Joshua lalo na’t nawawala na ang humpak na pisngi ni Jeonghan at nagkakalaman na ito. Binubusog niya ito sa mga luto niya at aamini ni Joshua na may halong kilig ang pakiramdam kapag sinasabi nitong masarap ang dala-dala niyang baon para kay Jeonghan sa bawat araw.

 

“Mukha ngang matalino sadyang mali lang ang binarkada.”

 

Iyon ang nadinig niyang komento ni Seungkwan mula sa sala.

 

Sa loob ng halos isang semestre niyang pagkakakilala kay Jeonghan ay ni minsan ay hindi nito pinakilala sa kanya ang buong barkada nito. Pero mas mabuti nang hindi niya makilala dahil mukhang hindi niya makakasundo ang mga iyon.

 

Tinuturuan nila si Jeonghan ng mga maling bagay.

 

“Pero hindi mo sila mapipilit na magbago, Joshua. Doon sila nasanay. Iyon marahil ang kinalak’han nila. Masiyadong malinis ang puso mo, baby. Mas tamang umiwas ka kina Mingyu at Seungcheol. Nagbabago na ang isip ko kay Jeonghan. Dalhin mo minsan dito, turuan natin ng leksyon.”

 

Seryoso ang tinig ni Seokmin at napaangat si Joshua mula sa paghuhugas ng pinggan. Nakangisi ito tanda na mukhang nagtitiwala na rin ang mga kaibigan niya sa bagong kakilala ni Joshua.

 

Hindi gano’n kadalas kung magtagpo ang schedule ni Jeonghan sa barkada ni Shua ngunit mukhang nagustuhan naman ito ng mga iyon base na sa hindi na paghihigpit kay Joshua ni Seokmin.

 

“Invite mo next week, sa birthday ko. Kain tayo rito sa dorm pero siyempre tutulungan mo akong magluto, ayos ba?”

 

Tinalon niya ng yakap si Seokmin at tumatawa lang itong tumugon sa kanya.

 

_“Palangga taka, Seok! Salamat!”_

“Basta ikaw, Shua. Basta ikaw.”

 

 

 

Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw. Kataka-taka ang pagbabago kay Jeonghan. Mabuting pagbabago iyon para kay Joshua pero iba ang ibig sabihin niyon para kina Mingyu at Seungcheol. Nababawasan na ang bisyo ni Jeonghan.

 

Kaunti-kaunti na ang pag-inom at maging ang pagsisigarilyo ay nahihinto na niya.

 

“Umamin ka nga gusto mo na ba si Joshua? Marami akong mata sa campus, par. Balita ko in-invite ka na sa mga party ng friends niya. Ano feeling, ‘tol? Goods ba? Kailan mo ba matitikman ‘yan? Tangina, nangangati na ‘yung bagong kotse ni Dad. Gusto na niyang magpa-drive sa’yo.”

 

Nagpakita si Seungcheol ng litrato sa kanya at parang nasilaw na naman si Jeonghan. Kinakabahan siya sa tinatakbo ng isip na laging nakikipag-away sa puso niya.

 

_Uhaw sa atensyon, sa luho at pagmamahal na ganitong bagay lang ang makapupuno._

“Palipasin niyo lang mga brods. Baka sa sem-ender makuha ko na ‘tong _baby natin_.”

 

Hindi masarap sa panlasa ang mga salitang nanggaling sa labi ni Jeonghan ngunit kapalit niyo’y halakhakan ng mga kaibigan niya.

 

“’Yan gusto namin sa’yo, Han. Kala ko nagbago ka na. Ikaw pa rin pala ang kaibigan namin. Buti na lang.”

 

 

_Akala rin niya._

_Akala rin niya magbabago na siya._

~

 

 

Sunod-sunod ang pagliban ni Jeonghan sa klase at naaalarma si Shua. Malapit na ang finals nila at hindi niya ito mahagilap sa campus. Ni sa tawag ay hindi ito sumasagot maging pati sa text.

 

Nag-aalala na rin sina Soonyoung sa pagkabalisa niya. Natatakot si Joshua na pangalanan ang damdaming hindi niya alam kung kailan nagsimula.

 

Weirdo kung maituturing ang pagkakaibigan nila. Napakahirap na pasukin ang buhay ni Jeonghan dahil hindi naman ito nag-iwan ng pinto para kay Joshua. Sa bintana lang siya nagkakasya at tumatanaw na lang sa kung ano ang kayang makita ng mga mata niya.

 

 

..

 

 

“Bakit hindi mo ako kinakausap?” Naiiyak na wika ni Joshua nang maabutan niya si Jeonghan na lasing sa labas ng unit nito. Hindi na siya nakatiis at kinausap na niya ang barkada ng lalaki na mukhang naawa naman kaya tinulungan siya.

 

“Ano bang pakialam mo sa akin? Tangina sabi ko sa’yo, layuan mo ako. Wala akong ginagawang mabuti sa buhay ko!”

 

Humikbi si Joshua. “Huwag mo akong sigawan. C-Concern lang ako sa’yo. Malapit na mag-finals. Hindi ka pumapasok. Isang taon na lang, Jeonghan. Malapit ka nang grumaduate, umayos ka naman diyan. Nag-away ba kayo ng papa mo? Ano nangyayayari sa’yo?”

 

“Wala. Wala. Ganito talaga ako kaya kung ayaw mong masaktan, lumayo ka na sa akin. Please lang, Joshua.”

 

Nag-angat siya ng tingin at sinalubon ang mata nitong nagbabaga sa sari-saring emosyon. Napalunok si Joshua sa hapis na hitsura ni Jeonghan.

 

“Sasaktan mo ba ako?”

 

“Maraming paraan para masaktan kita, Joshua. Kaya stay away from me. Please.”

 

“Paano kung ayoko? Paano kung hindi ako natatakot sa’yo? Kasi sa sandali nating pagkakakilala, na-realize ko na you’re a good man. You have a good heart at kahit ilang ulit mong sabihin na sasaktan mo ako, hindi mo naman ginagawa. Bakit ako matatakot sa’yo kung gano’n?”

 

Isinandal siya ni Jeonghan sa pader, dapat ay kabahan na si Joshua. Dapat ay umalis na siya pero bakit ganito ang nararamdaman ng puso?

 

“Anong kailangan mo sa akin, Joshua? Bakit ang kulit mo? Ikaw ang naghahanap ng ikasasakit mo. I told you to stay away. Give me one good reason kung bakit mo ginagawa ‘to? Pabayaan mo na ako, kaya ko ang sarili ko.”

 

 

 

_Pero hindi mo alam kung kailan sasabog ang bomba. Hirap na hirap na si Jeonghan na ituwid ang pagkakamali niya. Sasabayan pa ni Joshua na lapit nang lapit._

_Gusto niyang ituloy ang plano, paibigin ito pero bakit._

_Bakit natatakot siya sa sasabihin ni Joshua._

_“Anong dahilan mo, Joshua? Why do you care about me so much?”_

_Bomba._

_Lason._

_Bumuo na naman ng tagpi-tagping kasinungalingan ang puso ni Jeonghan._

_“It’s because I like you, Jeonghan. Gusto kita. Please don’t push me away. Hayaan mong maging kaibigan mo ako kung hindi mo kayang suklian ang nararamdaman ko. Ang tagal ko ‘tong inisip. Bakit nga ba ako nag-aalala ng sobra pagdating sa’yo?”_

 

\--

 

 

 

_“Palay na ang lumalapit sa’yo, lalayo ka pa?”_

_Nakakabingi ang tinig na nagsasalimbayan sa utak ni Jeonghan. Nandito na ang palay niya. Nandito na ang nakahain sa harap niya._

_Hindi ba’t mas madaling isakatuparan ang mga plano kapag ang susi na ang lumalapit sa’yo mismo?_

“Gusto mo ako?”

 

“Oo, gusto kita.”

 

 

Sumakop sa pisngi ang magagaspang na kamay ni Jeonghan.

 

Kasalanan.

 

Makasalanang bagay ang ginagawa niya.

 

_“Nahalikan ka na ba, Joshua?”_

_“Hindi pa.”_

Maling-mali.

 

 

Kasalanan bang tikman ang langit sa labi ng lalaking hindi nagpapatulog sa kanya sa bawat gabi?

 

Kasalanan bang angkinin ang una nitong halik habang unti-unti niyang inihuhulog si Joshua sa mga patibong niya?

 

 

Dumaplis ang labi ni Jeonghan sa mapupulang labi ni Joshua.

 

Malambot iyon. Tila lasa ng paghingi ng tawad ang halik na ginawad niya rito.

 

Malambing. Magaan.

 

Malayong-malayo sa totoong si Jeonghan.

 

 

Masarap ang halik na ‘yon.

 

Lasa rin ng pagkahulog ni Jeonghan sa mas nagbabagang apoy sa impyernong sumusunog na sa kaluluwa niya at kung si Joshua ang sagot sa panandaliang langit na madarama niya, hihilahin niya ito patungo sa kanya.

 

Mali na kung mali. Bawal na kung bawal.

 

 

Pero ito lang ang alam niyang paraan.

 

 

Uminog ang mundo ni Jeonghan habang nasa bisig niya si Shua. Para siyang nakatagpo ng dagat sa disyerto dahil sa labi nito.

 

Napakaraming tao na ang hinalikan ni Jeonghan noon ngunit kay Joshua lang siya naghangad ng sobra.

 

Maling hangarin ang sobra-sobra mula rito.

 

 

Pero bahala na.

 

 

_Galawang tarantado. Pailalim kung trumabaho._

_Iyon si Jeonghan._

_At kung mananaig ang pagiging gago niya, matitikman na rin ni Joshua kung anong klase siyang tao. Nandito na rin sila, bakit pa ba siya susuko._

 

“Akin ka na ba ngayon?”

 

Ngumiti ang anghel sa kanya. Gusto ni Jeonghan na umakyat sa langit ngunit ayaw niyang dungisan ang kaharap. Maling-mali.

 

“Kung gusto mo, Jeonghan.”

 

 

Sumagap siya ng hangin.

 

Muling dumampi sa labi nito ang labi niya.

 

 

_Iyon ang konsepto ng langit niya sa impyerno._

_Tangina, bahala na si Poncio Pilato._

_“Gusto ko. Gusto ko, Joshua. Gusto kita. Sa akin ka na.”_

_.._

 

 

_Pero sana nakinig na lang si Joshua sa nanay niya._


	2. Wakas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maraming laro sa mundo at natuto si Jeonghan na huwag nang makipaglaro sa larangan ng pag-ibig.
> 
> Dahil walang kotse, ducati o pera ang makahihigit sa halaga ni Joshua.
> 
>  
> 
> Magtatagumpay pa ba sila o mauuwi na sa wala ang pag-iibigan nila?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to our regular programming. Ito na ang most awaited (CHAROT) part 2 ng mahuli, taya. Para pa rin ito kay jacka at sa mga nagmamahal sa ating si Joshua at Jeonghan <3
> 
> Rated M: para sa lenggwahe at tema pa rin. Anumang pagkakahalintulad sa totoong buhay ay mula lamang sa malikot kong kaisipan. 
> 
> Magulo pa rin ang time phasing dahil sa italics na maaring past o present ang ipinapakita.
> 
> Warning: Para sa matinding drama at iyakan sa yugto na ito. <3 
> 
> Please enjoy ang panibagong handog sa mesa. :") Paumanhin sa anumang mali hahaha sabaw na ako habang tinatapos ito..

Tulala si Joshua pagkatapos ng halik nila ni Jeonghan.

 

_Unang halik niya iyon._

 

Pumasok na sila sa unit ng lalaki at amoy na amoy niya ang alak dito habang magkayakap silang dalawa.

 

"Lasing ka."

 

Umungol si Jeonghan at ngumisi sa kanya. Mas lalo itong sumiksik sa katawan ni Joshua dahilan para mamula siya.

 

"I guess. Pero mas lasing ako sa halik mo. Suwerte ko nga naman talaga, Joshua."

 

Kinurot niya ito sa pisngi at nagugulat sa kakayahan ng sariling makaramdam ng ganito. "Suwerte ka kaya huwag mo akong sasaktan. Sasamain ka sa mga kaibigan at magulang ko."

 

_"I won't hurt you, Shua. At least, hindi intentional 'yon."_

 

_Isang pagtawa at ngiti._

_"Siguruhin mo lang, Jeonghan."_

_"Promise, Shua."_

_Sinungaling._

_Sinungaling._

 

 

~

 

_"Teka baka puwedeng pakiulit 'yong sinabi mo?"_

_Hinithit ni Jeonghan ang pangatlo niyang stick ng sigarilyo sa araw na iyon. Hindi pa rin siya makakalma._

_"Kami na ni Joshua?"_

_Wala sa loob na ibinuga niya ang usok sa mukha ng mga kaibigang may ngising-aso sa labi._

_"Tangina, brodie! Goods 'yan. Naka-score ka na ba? Ibang klase ka na talaga, Jeonghan. We shall soon call you, Jeonghan the greatest heartbreaker in Atenean History."_

_Umingay sa paligid at napuno ng halakhakan ang pandinig ni Jeonghan._

_"Ulol. Kung makakasama ako sa listahang 'yan, you might as well join me in the hall of fame. The greatest kupals in Katipunan."_

_Maingay na maingay sila pero hindi na siya nabingi pa._

_Ito ang buhay nilang magkakaibigan. Nabubuhay sa sugal at pusta. Sanay na paglaruan ang mga tao na parang mga baraha._

_"Gago, that's our boy. So ano, score ba, Han?"_

_Nilunok niya ang bikig sa lalamunan. "Kiss lang pare. All lips, no tongue pa. Walang expi."_

_Hinampas siya ni Mingyu sa likod. Naghuhumiyaw na parang sira ang ulo._

_"Nandiyan ka naman to teach him and make him gain some experience. Baka bukas makalawa, maka-parte na kami sa biyaya."_

_Kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Jeonghan._

_"Huwag atat mga par, dahan-dahan tayo dito. Mas pinatatagal natin, mas lalong hulog na hulog, 'di ba, Jeonghan? Sila pa magmamakaawang huwag mo silang iiwan. Sarap ng lasa ng pagkabigo."_

_Tangina._

_Nakakasuka._

_Isang ngisi, isang hitit sa yosi._

_Sinungaling na rin pati sa sarili._

_"Oo par, forte ko 'to," Isang paglunok para pagtakpan ang pagkalito. "Make 'em fall in love, fuck with them and leave them after."_

_//_

 

Balisa si Joshua.

 

Pagkatapos nang pag-aaminan nila ni Jeonghan ay bigla na naman itong nawala. Palagi kung bitinin siya sa ere. Wala siyang nadinig na kahit ano mula rito.

 

Isa pa’y hindi pa rin niya naaamin sa mga kaibigan ang totoong estado nila ni Jeonghan. Bata pa si Joshua sa paningin nila ngunit kaya na niya ang sarili kung tutuusin.

 

“May problema ka?” Seryosong tanong ni Soonyoung nang maabutan siya nitong sa unit nila.

 

“Magagalit ka ba kapag may nilihim ako sa inyo?”

 

Maaaring si Seokmin ang pinaka-close ni Shua ngunit si Soonyoung, dito niya nasasabi lahat ng mga bagay na hindi niya kaya pang ipaalam sa iba pang kaibigan.

 

“Tulad ng ano, Joshua?”

 

_“Kami na ni Jeonghan.”_

_Patlang._

Halos lumabas na ang puso niya sa dibdib habang nanatili silang tahimik.

 

“Hindi. Kung saan ka masaya, susuportahan kita. Pero hindi ba parang masiyadong mabilis ‘yan, mahal? Walang ligaw-ligaw, gano’n ba?”

 

Sumagap ng hangin si Joshua. “Ewan. Hinalikan niya ako no’ng isang araw.”

 

“Loka-loka ka talaga! Ikaw pala ang mauuna sa atin dito ha. Bastos ‘to!” Pabiro siyang sinabunutan ni Soonyoung at gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Shua.

 

“Ibang klase ka talaga, baby. Pero may tanong ako sa’yo, masarap ba humalik?”

 

Namula ang pisngi ni Joshua nang maalala ang halikang naganap sa pagitan nila ng _nobyo_. Parang langit, ang sarap lumipad.

 

_“Oo, Soon. Sobra.”_

_Masaya._

_Masaya sanang lumipad kung ‘di lang sana ito pansamantala._

_~_

_Hila._

_Tulak._

_‘Di pa rin alam kung bakit nga ba naging sila pa._

“Kilala mo na ba talaga si Jeonghan, Shua? Ayokong umiiyak ka dahil diyan.”

 

Tumawa si Joshua.

 

Hindi pa niya kilala nang lubusan si Jeonghan ngunit kahit minsan ay gusto niyang pairalin ang rasyonal na parte ng isip niya ay mas nananaig ang puso.

 

Mas nangingibabaw ang paniniwala at palagiang nakikita ang kabutihan ng tao.

 

“Ako pa ba ang iiyak, Soon. Huwag lang talaga niya akong lolokohin. Hinding-hindi ako iiyak nang dahil lang sa lalaki.”

 

 

_Ito ang mahirap ‘pag masiyado kang nagtitiwala._

_//_

_“Problema, ‘tol?”_

_“Ayoko na, Gyu. Kalas na ako sa usapan. Sa inyo na ‘yang pera’t kotse niyo.”_

_Ngumisi si Seungcheol. “Anong tingin mo sa amin? Tanga? Ang lagay ba e kalas lang? Anong klase ‘yon, wala kaming mapapala dito?”_

_Tinulak niya ang kaibigan. “Anong kapalit ba ang gusto niyo? I paid my debts, Cheol. Ayoko na. Ayoko nang ituloy ‘to. This deal is pointless!”_

_“Ipapaalala ko lang sa’yo, Jeonghan. Ikaw mismo ang pumayag sa pustahang ito. Alam mo ang gusto ko? Umamin ka sa kasinungalingan mo kay Joshua. Break his heart and maybe spare him the details na. Ganoon naman ang gawain mo noon, ‘di ba? Anong pinagkaiba niyan sa ngayon?”_

_“That’s easy, Cheol. Bakit hindi mo na lang ibigay sa amin ang boytoy mo sa amin, Jeonghan? Pinagsawaan mo na naman na. Hayaan mong pakinabangan namin.”_

_Tumama ang kamao niya sa mukha ni Mingyu. “Tangina mo! Hindi laruan si Joshua. Ayoko na. I don’tneed your goddamn prizes. You’re all bullshit. This deal is off, I’m out dude. Tangina, I quit.”_

_Tumalikod na si Jeonghan._

_At muling sumabog ang bomba._

_“You want out, Han? Tell him the truth, gago. Kung ayaw mong makuha niya sa amin ang tinatago mong sikreto. O baka naduwag ka na. Bakit, Jeonghan? Mahal mo na ba?”_

_~_

 

Tinanggap ni Jeonghan ang kapalaran niya. Hindi niya puwedeng iwasan si Joshua at mas lalong wala siyang kawala nang salubungin siya nito ng mga palo at hampas nang muli silang nagkita.

 

“Para saan ‘yon?” Yamot na utas ni Jeonghan dahil inagaw na rin ni Joshua ang sigarilyo niya.

 

“Para sa pagtatago mo sa akin! Akala ko gusto mo ako bakit parang hindi naman yata? Ano, manloloko ka naman yata talaga eh.”

 

Kinabig ni Jeonghan si Joshua, hindi alam kung bakit aliw na aliw siyang makita ang naghahalong inis at galit sa mukha nito.

 

Tumitig siya sa mata ng lalaki na biglang tumigil sa paglilitanya.

 

_Manloloko._

_Iyon si Jeonghan._

Nilaro niya ang mapupulang labi ni Joshua.

 

_“I missed you. I missed kissing you.”_

“Totoo ba ‘yan? Walang bola? Explain mo muna bakit bigla kang nawala.”

“Ganoon pa rin, Shua. Problema sa bahay. Marami lang inasikaso. Nag-away na naman kami ni Dad. May inaayos ding gusot sa barkada but I’m good na. Now can you give your _boyfriend_ a hug?”

 

Umirap si Joshua ngunit malambing itong pumaloob sa bisig ni Jeonghan.

 

‘Di alam kung bakit biglang lumobo ang puso niya. Bakit nagliwanag ang mga nakapikit na mga mata ni Jeonghan habang yakap-yakap ang lalaking _lolokohin_ niya.

 

 

Sanay si Jeonghan sa mga halik lang, sa paglalabas lang ng init ng katawan.

 

_Ngunit hindi siya nakapaghanda sa pagkalat ng kakaibang pakiramdam._

_“Huwag mong pairalin ‘yang puso mo.”_

 

~

 

 

“Tama na, Jeonghan! Nakikiliti ako.” Hagikgik ni Joshua nang patuloy si Jeonghan sa pagpugpog ng halik sa buong mukha niya.  Nasa unit sila ng kasintahan at hindi alam ni Joshua kung paano nauwi ang pag-aaral sa paghahalikan at lambingan nilang dalawa.

 

Palagi silang ganito, tinutulungan niya si Jeonghan na makabawi. Sinasamahang mag-aral at sinisiguradong hindi ito nagbubulakbol at lumalayo na sa kalokohan ng mga barkada ng lalaki.

 

“You’re so cute. Are you always this cute, Joshua?” Gumulong pasubsob si Joshua sa unan ni Jeonghan at nilanghap ang nakadikit na bango sa unan nito.

 

“H-Hindi ko alam, ikaw ‘yong una kong b-boyfriend? A-Ano...”

 

Iniharap siya ni Jeonghan at tumitig sa mga mata niya. May kung anong emosyon ang lumalangoy doon na hindi mabata.

 

“I must be so lucky to have you, huh?”

 

Tumango si Joshua at ngumiti nang matamis. “Talagang suwerte ka! Saan ka makakahanap ng kagaya ko? Bukod sa mabait, magaling pang magluto at hindi ka pinababayaan.”

 

Tumawa si Jeonghan at niyakap siya. Gustong-gusto ni Joshua kapag ganito ang nobyo niya. Napansin niyang bumibilog na muli ang pisngi nito at nagkakalaman na. Malayong-malayo sa unang Jeonghan na nakilala niya noong una. Humihinto na rin sa pagbibisyo kaya pakiramdam ni Shua ay nagagawa niya nang maayos ang obligasyon niya bilang boyfriend nito.

 

“Buhat na buhat ng upuan, Joshua, ha?”

 

Pinanggigilan niya ang pisngi ni Jeonghan at ihinugis iyon na parang nakangusong bibe at saka matunog na humalik sa labi nito. Para silang tangang dalawa ngunit hulog na hulog na si Shua sa maikling panahon ng pagiging magkasintahan nila.

 

“Umamin ka na kasi, Jeonghan. Walang ibang kagaya ko.”

 

Sumasayaw ang pagkaaliw sa mata ni Joshua.

 

“Oo, Shua. Walang kagaya mo kasi ikaw lang ang nagpatino sa akin nang ganito.”

 

Sinakop niya ang labi ni Jeonghan sa isang magaang halik. “Mabuti nang malinaw. Kaya ikaw, Jeonghan, nako. Huwag na huwag mo talaga akong lolokohin kasi sinasabi ko sa’yo, wala ka nang mahahanap na kagaya ko.”

 

Hinapit siya ni Jeonghan at muling yumakap nang mahigpit. Binaon ang mukha sa leeg niya at saka doon bumulong ng mga pangako. _“Hindi. Hinding-hindi mangyayari ‘yon.”_

_“That’s good, Han. Lagyan mo na akong helmet, sige ka, kapag nabagok ako, limot na talaga kita agad.”_

_“Ise-secure ko na ‘tong helmet mo, Shua. Akin ka lang. Wala kang kawala.”_

_//_

 

Kapansin-pansin ang pagbabago ni Joshua. Itong lihim na iniingatan niya ang mas lalong naglapit sa kanilang dalawa ni Soonyoung.

 

Palaging gumagawa ang kaibigan ng paraan upang makapuslit si Shua, upang magkaroon sila ng panahong magkasama ni Jeonghan.

 

“Sure ka ba? Okay ka lang dito, Shua? Puwede ko naman kayong ihatid dalawa ni Soon.”

“Ikaw naman, Jeonghan. Kaya na namin ni Shua ‘to. Unless gusto mong solohin pa ang kaibigan ko? Hinay-hinay lang, naghihinala na si Seokmin. Alam kong okay ka na sa barkada namin pero this is a lot to take in lalo na kay Kwannie at Seok. Mahal na mahal nila ‘tong baby namin.”

 

Pinanood niya ang pag-uusap ng kanyang nobyo’t kaibigan. Nagkukwentuhan na para bang wala siya roon.

 

“Sige na, pipikit na ako. Halik na’t gumagabi na rin. Kailangan na nating umuwi, mahal. Nauubusan na ako ng dahilan.”

 

Namula ang pisngi ni Joshua nang halikan siya ni Jeonghan sa noo. “Ingat kayo, okay? Text me when you get home.”

 

Kinagat niya ang labi at tumalikod na. Ngunit hindi pa man sila nakakalayo ng lakad ay muling humabol si Shua at nagnakaw ng halik sa gulat na gulat na si Jeonghan.

 

“Kumain ka pag-uwi mo. May iniwan akong pagkain sa kotse mo. Drive safely. Bye!”

 

 

Kumakabog ang dibdib ni Shua.

 

 

Nahuhulog na nang sobra-sobra.

 

 

_Preno._

_~_

“Ano ‘yong nakita ko kanina?”

 

Iyon ang sumalubong pag-uwi nila Joshua sa unit. May bahid ng galit ang mukha ni Seokmin at mukhang alam na nito ang sikreto.

 

“Kaya ka ba ginagabi palagi, Joshua? Umamin ka nga sa akin, kayo na ba ng Jeonghan na ‘yan?!”

 

_“Palangga—”_

“Oo o hindi lang, Joshua.”

 

Yumuko si Shua at nilaro ang mga daliri sa kamay. “Oo, Seok. K-Kami na. T-Tatlong buwan na.”

 

“Nakaya mong itago sa akin ng ganyan katagal ‘yang nangyayari sa inyo? And I assume alam na ni Soon ito?”

 

Tumango lang siya bilang sagot at humugot ng hangin. Hindi alam kung bakit nga ba pintagal na itago ang lihim. Anu’t ano pa man ay walang magagawa ang mga ito sa desisyon niya.

 

“Bakit kailangan mong itago sa akin? And here I thought, ako ang best friend mo?”

 

Umalma ang dalawang kaibigan na nasa kusina na rin ngayon. Hindi maiwasan ni Joshua na mapatawa sa mga ito. Nagkakabukuhan na nga ng sikreto pero pinag-aawayan pa rin nila kung sino ang nakakalamang na kaibigan ni Joshua.

 

“K-Kasi, natakot lang ako. Alam ko naman na tanggap niyo na si Han sa barkada pero sabi nga ni Soon, sobrang bilis. Kinabahan ako, ayaw kong magalit kayo sa akin.”

 

Hinatak siya ni Seok para yakapan at sumali na rin si Seungkwan at Soonyoung sa lambingan nila.

 

“Nakakagulat lang, Shua. Pero inaasahan ko na ‘tong mangyari. Iba palagi ang tingin ni Jeonghan sa’yo. Sana naman matino na talaga siya kasi ayokong masaktan ka. Una mo ‘to, mahal. At sabi nila, first love ang pikamahirap sa lahat kaya be cautious na lang. After all, buhay mo naman ‘to. Hindi namin madidiktahan ‘yong gugustuhin mo.”

 

Humikbi si Shua. Labas na labas pa rin ang pagiging iyakin at baby kahit na malaki na siya. “I love you, mga mahal. Salamat sa pag-intindi sa akin.”

 

“Pero initiation rights muna kay Jeonghan. Kakaliskisan namin kamo siya bukas. Punta siya after kamo ng klase niya.”

Sumang-ayon naman si Seungkwan. “Oo nga. Para makasiguro kaming ‘di ka tatarantaduhin niyan pero parang mas maganda na itanong mo kung may puwede siyang i-reto sa akin. ‘Yung mga gwapo sana.”

 

“Sira ulo ka talaga!”

 

“Bakit? Ang lagay ba dapat si Shua lang ang may lovelife sa atin ha?”

 

Tumawa lang si Joshua. Punong-puno ng saya ang dibdib. Unti-unti nang umaayon sa gusto niya ang lahat.

 

 

_Sana lang ay magtagal at sana ay huwag bawiin ang ligayang nararanasan nila ngayon._

_.._

“Kumusta ang plano?” Tanong ni Seungcheol kay Jeonghan nang ma-corner siya nito sa araw na may lakad silang dalawa sana ni Joshua.

 

“Doing good.” Matipid niyang tugon at tinanggihan ang alok nitong yosi.

 

“Wow, Jeonghan. Hindi kita nakilala. Mukhang hiyang na hiyang ka diyan sa laruan mo. Kumusta mag-alaga, may iba bang binibigay sa’yo?”

 

Siyempre, kung nandoon si Seungcheol, naroon din si Mingyu. Hindi siya tatantanan ng barkada niya at kung sakaling malaman ito ni Shua, paniguradong magagalit ang nobyo sa kanya.

 

“Wala.” _Wala pa._

 

Sa loob ng tatlong buwang kasinungalingan, hindi na malaman ni Jeonghan kung alin ba sa ginagawa niya ang totoo at hindi.

 

Nalilito na siya sa damdamin at unti-unti nang nalilimot ang usapan nilang pustahan ng mga kaibigan. Dinadaga na ang dibdib at ayaw na niyang ituloy ang lahat.

 

Gusto na lang niyang magsimula ng panibago at aminin kay Joshua lahat bago niya ito tuluyang masaktan nang labis.

 

“Come on, pare! Nagdadamot ka na sa _juicy_ details? Sayang naman kung itatago mo ‘yang mga ginagawa mo.”

 

Kumibit-balikat siya at bumuntong-hininga. Ano bang kailangan niyang ikuwento gayong wala namang nangyayari sa kanila ni Joshua liban sa halik at kakaunting haplos.

 

At nagtataka si Jeonghan kung bakit hindi na siya naghahanap ng iba. Dati ay halos hindi mabakante ang kama niya, hindi nabubuo ang mga araw at linggo nang walang nagpapainit ng katawan niya. Subalit kataka-takang nagkakasya na siya sa mga yakap at halik ng lalaking hindi niya alam kung ano ba talaga ang ginagawa sa kanya.

 

“Huwag mong sabihing nahuhulog ka na? Tangina, Jeonghan. Umamin ka nga sa amin, gusto mo na ba?”

 

Sinindihan niya ang yosi at iba na ang panlasa niyon sa bibig. Mukhang kailangang alisin ni Jeonghan ang mga bakas na ito bago siya pagalitan ni Joshua.

 

 

_Joshua._

_Joshua._

_Palagi na lang si Joshua ang laman ng isip niya._

“Hindi ko gusto.” _‘Di ko lang gusto._

_Dahil gustong-gusto na niya si Joshua._

_At natatakot si Jeonghan na kamuhian siya habambuhay ng taong nagpabago sa kung ano siya kapag nalaman nito lahat ng kasinungalingang pinag-ugatan ng relasyon nila._

Ngumisi si Seungcheol. “Kino-confirm ko lang na ikaw pa ‘yong kaibigan namin. Puta, kala ko nahulog ka na talaga eh. Itatakwil ka talaga namin pare. Sinasabi ko sa’yo.”

 

“Ako pa rin naman ‘to mga, gago.” _Si Jeonghan pa rin naman ito._

_Ang pagkakaiba lang ay unti-unti na niyang hindi naiisip ang impyerno. Mukhang hinahango na siya ng anghel niya sa kabila ng lahat ng kasalanan niya sa mundo. Pinapatay nito ang mga apoy na sumsunog sa kanyang pagkatao._

_“Ako pa rin ang kaibigan niyo, mga pare. Sadyang mahirap lang ipaliwanag ang mga nangyayari. Pero tutupad ako sa usapan. Hindi ko ugaling bumali ng kasunduan, sana alam niyo ‘yan.”_

“Good ‘yan, ‘tol. Keep it up. Shot naman tayo minsan, focus na focus ka sa laruan mo. Hinga-hinga rin, brodie. Uhawin mo para ma-miss ka naman niya. Baka bumigay na e ‘di tapos na agad ang usapan.”

 

Humithit si Jeonghan sa sigarilyong pumapatay sa himaymay ng katawan niya. “Tangina ka, Gyu. Alam ko ang ginagawa ko. Tiwala lang kayo, mga par.”

 

_Tumatakbo na ang isip ni Jeonghan sa pag-iisip ng paraan upang makalusot._

_Upang makaahon na._

_Gusto na niyang umahon._

_Para sa sarili._

_At para kay Joshua._

 

“Lagpas tatlong buwan ka na, Jeonghan. Pero do it your way. Wala nang time limit basta makakita lang kami ng pruweba na nagawa mo ang deal, sa’yo pa rin ang mga pinangako namin. Basta _no falling in love_. Nakakaulol ‘yon.”

 

 

_Pero huli na ang lahat._

_//_

_“Paano kapag nasaktan kita, Shua? Magagalit ka ba sa akin? Mapapatawad mo pa ba ako?”_

_"Depende? Gaano ba kalaki 'yang kasalanan mo?"_

_"It's only a hypothetical question, Shua. Paano kung hindi ako 'yong taong pinaniniwalaan mong ako?"_

_"I see the good in you, Jeonghan. Pero kaya kitang patawarin kahit ano pa 'yan as long as you don't lie to me, okay na 'yon sa akin."_

_"Paano kung magsinungaling ako sa'yo, patatawarin mo ba ako?"_

_Isang yakap at halik sa pisngi._

_"Ano ba 'yang mga iniisip mo, Han? I know you will never hurt me. I trust you and of course, patatawarin kita. Ganoon ang ginagawa kapag mahal mo ang isang tao 'di ba?"_

_Tumango ang lalaki at yumakap nang pagkahigpit-higpit. Yumakap dahil takot nang mawala ang kapareha._

_Takot nang magpanggap na laro lang ang lahat._

_"Mahal kita, Joshua. Mahal na mahal."_

_~_

_Masarap mahulog lalo na kung para sa tamang tao._

_Lalo na kung sinalo ka rin sa dulo._

“Tikman mo ‘to tapos sabihin mo kung sino mas masarap magluto sa amin ni Joshua.”

 

Napalunok si Jeonghan nang iumang ni Seokmin ang kutsara sa labi niya at matalim ang titig ni Joshua sa kanilang dalawa ng kaibigan nito. Inimbitahan siya ni Joshua sa unit ng mga ito para mag-celebrate ng sem-ender nila. Isang semestre na lang at mukhang sa wakas ay makakapagtapos na rin si Jeonghan habang may isang taon pang bubunuin ang kasintahan sa unibersidad.

 

Imbis na katuwaan ay mukhang magiging magka-kompetensiya pa si Seokmin at Joshua.

 

“’ _Langga_ , akala ko ba napag-usapan na natin ‘to? Mas masarap akong magluto ng mga masasabaw na pagkain pero walang makakatalo sa mga eksperimento mo sa kusina.”

 

Naaaliw si Jeonghan na panoorin kung paano pabirong pinalo ni Seokmin si Joshua ng sandok sa ulo. May hindi maipaliwanag na kirot sa dibdib habang nakatitig sa mga ito.

 

“Bolero ka, _mahal_. Magluto na tayo ulit, sige na Jeonghan. Doon muna kayo ulit nila Kwannie at Soon sa may sala.”

 

Bumuntong-hininga siya habang aburidong kinakalikot ang telepono, hindi pa nakatulong na dinig na dinig niya ang pagtawa ng kanyang nobyo. Halatang-halatang masaya ito sa ginagawa.

 

“Alam ko ‘yang mga tinginan na ‘yan. _Selos ka ‘no?_ ” Tudyo ni Seungkwan na nginisihan lang ni Jeonghan bilang sagot.

 

“Pero maiba tayo. Bagay talaga si Seok saka si Shua. Alam mo bang apura ang tukso sa kanila kahit bata pa lang kaming apat? Pero may mga gano’ng pagkakaibigan talaga. Kahit na anong pilit ng iba, walang nagiging malisya.”

 

Linagok ni Jeonghan ang tubig sa baso at hinayaan na magkuwento si Kwan at Soonyoung.

 

“Alam mo ang suwerte mo, Jeonghan. Pilit naming pinaiiwas si Shua sa’yo dahil sa paniniwalang hindi ka makabubuti sa kanya pero sa nakikita naman namin, mukhang hindi ka kagaya ng mga gago mong kaibigan. Sana ingatan mo ‘yang mahal namin. Huwag na huwag mong sasaktan.”

 

Hindi magawang mangako ni Jeonghan dahil alam niyang mababali naman iyon lahat. Gusto na lang niyang gawin ang makakaya niya para ingatan si Joshua. Gusto na niyang umamin pero takot siya.

 

Takot siyang masaktan niya si Joshua dahil alam niyang kapag natapos na ang palabas ay aalis at iiwan din siya nito kagaya ng maraming tao.

 

_“Salamat sa tiwala, Soon, Kwan. Makakaasa kayo. Hindi masasaktan si Joshua. Gagawin ko lahat para protektahan siya.”_

 

 

_Iingatan niya si Joshua laban mismo sa sarili niya._

..

 

Natapos ang hapunan nang masaya. Hindi maubos-ubos ang mga kuwento at dahil doon ay mas lalong nakilala ni Jeonghan si Joshua. Sa bawat binabatong tanong ng barkada ng lalaki ay matiyaga lang na nakahawak ito sa kamay niya.

 

Mahirap kay Jeonghan na magkuwento ng saloobin. At kahit mukhang malapit siya kina Seungcheol at Mingyu, hindi pa rin niya kayang sabihin sa mga ito ang totoong bumabagabag sa isip.

 

Walang ibang takbuhan noon si Jeonghan kundi bisyo at mga kaibigang masasama naman ang hangarin sa iba.

 

Pero dahil dito kay Joshua ay natututo siya.

 

 

“Pasensya ka na sa mga kaibigan ko. Ganiyan lang sila pero nakita ko namang botong-boto sila sa’yo.”

 

Magkatulong sila ngayon sa paghuhugas ng mga pinggan at kaldero, nagpumilit pa si Jeonghan para kahit papaano ay may ambag siya sa araw na ‘yon.

 

“Okay lang ‘yon, Shua. Ang saya ko kasi hindi na natin kailangang magtago sa kaibigan mo. Nakita ko naman kung gaano ka kahalaga sa kanila.” _Lumunok si Jeonghan. Tinatapos na lahat ng pagpapanggap, “At mahalaga ka rin para sa akin.”_

Namula ang pisngi ni Joshua at pinintahan ng bula ang kanyang pisngi. “Ang daming alam, ay sus, pinakikilig ako masiyado ni Jeonghan.”

 

Ngumiti si Jeonghan at nagpunas ng kamay panandali bago hinapit sa baywang si Joshua at saka pinagbangga ang mga ilong nila. Bungisngis ang sagot nito at isang halik sa kanyang labi.

 

Tumikhim siya.

 

_“Palangga taka, Joshua.”_

_Mahal kita._

 

At doon na natapos ang pagkukunwari niya.

 

_Limang buwan._

_Limang buwan lang ang kailangan dahil nahulog na si Jeonghan nang tuluyan._

_Tapos na ang palabas dahil gusto na niya ng totohanan._

Yakap at hikbi.

 

Alam na ni Jeonghan ang sagot.

 

“T-Tama ba? Did I said it right, Shua?”

 

Hinampas siya nito sa dibdib at ayaw ipakita ang mukha sa kanya. Mukhang pinaiyak niya ang kasintahan.

 

“Kanino mo narinig ‘yan?! Jeonghan, ano ba ‘to. Mamamatay ako nang dahil sa’yo.”

 

Hinaplos niya ang pisngi nito at doon ay muli niyang nasilayan ang magandang mata ni Joshua. Lahat-lahat dito ay napakaganda dahil mahal na niya ang lalaki.

 

_Tangina._

_Nahulog na talaga siya._

“I love you, Joshua. At hindi kita minamadali. N-Nandito lang ako palagi to remind how much I love you.”

 

Mukhang lalabas na ang puso ni Jeonghan sa dibdib. Umuugong ang mga tainga habang walang ibang nakikita kundi si Joshua. Umiikot ang sistema niya rito at napupuno siya ng sari-saring emosyon.

 

_Pero aasa si Jeonghan._

_Gagawa siya ng paraan upang malusutan ang gulong pinasok niya._

_“Mahal din kita, tanga. Ang dami mong daldal, halikan mo na lang ako.”_

_Sino bang mag-aakalang mamahalin din siya ng anghel niya?_

 

~

 

At sa pag-aming iyon ay napakaraming beses na natukso sila sa isa’t isa. Ngunit palaging si Jeonghan ang nakakapagpigil. Kakat’wang nakokontrol ang sarili kahit halos ialay na ni Joshua sa kanya lahat.

 

May mga pagkakataong dumadating sila sa maiinit na tagpo, lumalagpas na sa halik at mga haplos ngunit iniisip ni Jeonghan na hindi pa ito ang tamang pagkakataon. Ayaw niyang matapos sila nang dahil lang dito. Dahil kahit sandali pa lang ay sigurado na si Jeonghan.

 

At kung matatanggap pa siya ni Joshua, ito na ang gusto niyang dalhin sa altar at sa habambuhay ay makakasama niya.

 

Napakabilis ng mga pangyayari at dumating pa sa puntong naipakilala na niya si Joshua sa pamilya niya. Lahat ng mga pinangako ni Jeonghan na hindi magmamahal ay nabali. Nag-uwi siya ng lalaki nang hindi siya lasing sa unang pagkakataon at mukhang gulat na gulat ang lahat lalo na ang kanyang ama.

 

“Mom, Dad, bunso, si Joshua po. B-Boyfriend ko po. Shua, ito ‘yong pamilya ko.”

Magiliw na tinanggap ng pamilya niya si Joshua. Mukhang aliw na aliw ang mga ito at halos hindi matanggal ni Jeonghan ang tingin sa tuwing tumatawa si jishua sa  biro ng kanyang ama at nangingiti sa lahat ng kwento ng mama ni Jeonghan.

 

“Ikaw ba ang dahilan kung bakit nananaba na itong anak ko? Tingnan mo nga naman at may nag-aalalaga na pala sa panganay ko. Balita ko e masarap ka rin daw magluto.”

 

“Tumutulong lang po akong alagaan si Jeonghan, Tita. Masaya po ako at nagiging maayos na ho ang lagay niya ngayon. Nako, minsan po ay dadalhan ko po kayo ng specialty ko bago po ako umuwing probinsya sa Christmas break.”

 

Mukha ring kasundo na agad ng bunsong kapatid niya ang nobyo ni Jeonghan dahil si Joshua ang unang lalaking ginusto niyang seryosohin.  Ang dami nang pinagdaanan ni Jeonghan dahil palaging makulit ang tadhana ngunit ngayon isa lang naman ang hiling niya.

 

_Na kung puwedeng si Joshua na lang sana._

_Sana ay hanggang sa huli na sila._

..

Nakahiga sila sa kuwarto ni Jeonghan at doon sila nagdesisyon na magpalipas na lang ng gabi sa bahay ng mga ito.

 

Saksi ang kuwartong iyon sa kalokohan ni Jeonghan kaya naman gusto niyang maging tapat kay Joshua. Sinabi niya rito lahat ng dungis sa pangalan niya. Kung gaano karaming beses niyang nasaktan ang pamilya dahil sa galit niya sa ama.

 

Lahat ay sinabi niya maliban sa pustahang matagal na niyang tinapos. Umayaw na siya. Bahala nang magkamatayan kapag sumabog na ang bomba.

 

“Okay na ba kayo ng Dad mo, Han?”

 

Isiniksik niya lalo sa dibdib niya si Joshua at saka humalik sa noo nito. Idinikit niya ang init at hulma nito sa kanya.

 

“Hindi pa masiyado pero kagaya ng sabi mo, sinusubukan kong makipag-ayos sa kanya. Gusto ko na ng normal na pamilya, Shua. At ayoko nang mapuno ng galit sa tatay ko. I want to be really happy.”

 

Ngumiti si Joshua sa kanya. Palagi itong may handog na ngiti na si Jeonghan lang ang nakakakita. “At kasama mo ako hanggang sa maging maayos lahat. I’m proud of you, Jeonghan. I’m really proud na sinusubukan mong magpatawad.”

 

“It’s because you’re helping me, Shua. Hindi mo ako hinahayaang mag-isa. I hope you’ll never get tired of me.”

 

“Ano ba ‘yang mga iniisip mo. Hinding-hindi ako mawawala sa’yo, Jeonghan. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Shua. I really do.”

 

Napahikab ito at saka ipinikit na ang mata.

 

Kulang na lang ay bantayan ni Jeonghan ang nobyo niya. Hinihiling na sa pagtatapos ng bawat gabi ay mahalin pa rin siya nito sa kabila ng mga patong-patong niyang mga kasinungalingan.

 

_Sana ay mahalin pa rin siya nito pagkatapos ng lahat._

_.._

Natapos ang unang semestre at mahirap kay Jeonghan na magdidiwang sila ng pasko ni Joshua nang magkahiwalay. Ito ang unang pagkakataon na nagseryoso siya kaya halos lahat ay gawin ni Jeonghan huwag lang maramdaman ang pangungulila sa panandalian nilang paglalayo.

 

Ngunit sa kaarawan ni Joshua ay nagtungo siya sa Iloilo bilang sorpresa. Nakilala na rin siya ng magulang ng lalaki at anong galak ni Jeonghan dahil kaagad siyang tinanggap ng pamilya ni Joshua.

 

Tinuruan siya ng mga ito na magsaka at ipinakita kung paano mamuhay ng payak sa mundo ni Joshua.

 

 

..

 

“O magdududa ka pa ba kay Jeonghan nito, Shua? Halos tumawid na ng kabilang ibayo para sa’yo ang nobyo mo. Huwag mong sabihing may takot ka pa rin.”

 

Naliligo sila sa ilog ng mga barkada pagkatapos nilang maihatid si Jeonghan sa airport sa pagbalik nito muli sa Maynila. May agam-agam si Joshua sa dibdib lalo na’t kakaiba ang ikinikilos ng kasintahan nang sabihin niya ritong sa Iloilo siya magpapasko.

 

“Para kasing may mali. Para siyang may tinatakbuhan na parang palaging takot. Ina-assure ko namang mahal na mahal ko siya pero hindi ko lang maintindihan kung anong problema. Seok, lagpas kalahating taon na kami pero pakiramdam ko hindi ko pa rin gano’ng kakilala si Jeonghan.”

 

Bumuntong-hininga si Joshua, hindi alam kung para saan iyon. Baka sa pangungulila at sa takot din na hindi niya mabasa ang iniisip ng kasintahan.

 

“Huwag kang masiyadong praning, ‘langga. Baka sa mga barkada niya ‘yon may problema. ‘Di ba’t alam mo naman na tarantado talaga ‘yong barakda ni Jeonghan dati mabuti na nga lang at nagseryoso ‘yon sa’yo. Ikaw lang daw ang pinaka-tumagal.”

 

Lumalangoy ang puso ni Joshua sa saya. Napupuno nang ‘di maipaliwanag na tuwa sa tuwing naiisip na siya talaga ang nagpatino kay Jeonghan.

 

“Aba! Dapat lang na bukod sa ako ang pinakatatagal, ako na rin dapat ang huli. Alam mo naman ako, Soon, una’t huli ang panata ko kapag nagmahal na ako.”

 

“Kaya nga, Shua. Alam naman namin ‘yon kaya huwag ka na masiyado mag-isip kay Jeonghan. Mahal na mahal ka no’ng tao kaya magtiwala na lang tayo sa kanya. Alalayan mo lang palagi. Mag-o-open up din siya sa’yo nang tuluyan.”

 

Nagkibit-balikat siya at sinabuyan ng tubig ang mga kaibigan.

 

Sana ay makatulong ‘tong bakasyon niya upang tuluyang mawala ang mga iniisip niya.

 

 

~

 

Lalong tumapang ang loob ni Jeonghan nang masabi niya sa ama ang totoong kuwento kung paano siya nagkaroon ng kagaya ni Joshua sa buhay niya.

 

Ilang linggo pa muli ang bibilangin bago sila magkita ni Joshua at alam niyang dadating at dadating ang panahon na masusukol siya ng mga kaibigang iniiwasan niyang makita.

 

“Naalala mo ‘nak noong huli tayong nagkasagutan? Sinabi ko sa’yo na don’t ever lie.”

 

Tinungga ni Jeonghan ang alak at nalasahan niya ang pait na gumuguhit sa lalamunan. “Pero it was too late, Dad. Pitong buwan na akong nagsisinungaling kay Joshua. Hindi ko alam kung patatawarin ba niya ako bago pa ako tuluyang ilaglag nila Cheol.”

 

“Kaya nga unahan mo na ‘yang mga barkada mo, Jeonghan. Magsabi ka na ng totoo, magpaliwanag ka bago pa mahuli ang lahat. Gusto mo bang mawala si Joshua sa’yo?”

 

At iniisip pa lang ni Jeonghan ay masusuka na siya. Hindi niya kaya.

 

_“Ayoko, Dad. Ayaw kong mawala siya.”_

 

At nangako ang tatay ni Jeonghan na tutulungan siya nito.

 

 

Sana ay makaahon siya nang tuluyan sa impyernong siya mismo ang may likha.

 

//

 

 

At agad duamting pagkakataong nahuli si Jeonghan. Nagkagirian sila ni Mingyu sa ikalawang linggo ng pagbabalik nila sa unibersidad.

 

“Kumusta na ‘tol? Aba sarap buhay ka na yata dito. Wala man lang hi o hello ha. Nakakatampo, Han, pare. Hindi ka na nagpakita sa amin.”

 

Sa huling pagkakataon ay tinanggap ni Jeonghan ang stick ng sigarilyo at saka ibinuga ang baga niyon sa harap ng dalawa.

 

“Sinabi ko na sa inyo, kalas na ako pare. Ayoko na, ‘di ba? Lahat ng perang binigay niyo sa akin ibinalik ko na. Ano pa bang kailangan niyo. I came clean sa inyo. Talo ako. Ayoko na sa pustahang ‘to.”

 

Umiling si Seungcheol sa kanya. “Jeonghan, tangina! Wake up! Gumising ka sa kahibangan mo. Anong sistema ‘yan? ‘Di ba sinabi ko sa’yo, tell Joshua the truth. Kahit gaano pa siya masasaktan. At kapag ayaw niya, sa amin ka rin pupunta. I told you, we’ll be Katipunan’s greatest heartbreakers.”

 

Tinapakan ni Jeonghan ang yosi at namatay ang apoy. “Huwag niyo akong pangunahan. Ano bang mapapala niyo kung sasaktan ko si Joshua. Why are you so focused on this damn bet? Wala namang ginagawang mali si Shua sa inyo.”

 

Isang sapak ang tumama sa mukha ni Jeonghan at inundayan din niya ng suntok si Seungcheol habang nakangisi lang si Mingyu sa kanilang dalawa.

 

“Sige magpatayan kayo para sa isang lalaki. Hmm. Sabihin na lang natin na gusto ka naming matuto, Jeonghan. Kaya habang maaga pa, umamin ka na. Baka habang lalo mong pinatatagal, mas mahirapan kang tumakas. Alalahanin mong kung tuso ka, mas demonyo kami ni Seungcheol sa’yo.”

 

 

Doon mas lalong nadagdagan ng takot ang puso ni Jeonghan. Kaya ibinuhos niya lahat ng atensyon niya kay Joshua. Sinusulit bawat araw na hindi pa tuluyang sumasabog ang bomba sa harapan nila.

 

Kung puwede lang niyang itago si Joshua sa mundo ay gagawin na niya. Minsan ay gago lang talaga ang tadhana, kung kailan natagpuan mo na ang taong inakala mong para sa ‘yo, saka ka naman susubukin at pilit na ipararamdam na pahiram lang pala iyon lahat.

 

Araw-araw kung sabihin ni Jeonghan na mahal niya si Joshua para kung sakali mang malaman nito ang totoo ay nasabi niya paulit-ulit ang damdamin para rito.

 

 

“Tapatin mo nga ako, Jeonghan. May problema ka ba? Bakit palagi ka na lang aligaga diyan? May nangyari ba?”

 

Iyon ang tanong ni Joshua sa kanya minsang manatili sila sa unit ni Jeonghan dahil gusto lang niyang makasama ito sa araw na ‘yon.

“Sige na, Shua. Dito ka na matulog. Nandito na rin naman ibang mga gamit mo ‘di ba? Ngayon lang. Iuuwi naman kita bukas nang maayos sa mga kaibigan mo.”

 

Kumandong si Shua at yumakap sa kanya. May kung anong nakadagan sa dibdib ni Jeonghan na hindi mapayapa. Hindi alam kung kinukutkot na ba siya ng konsensyang umamin na kay Joshua.

 

“Ano bang nangyayari sa’yo. Ito na naman ba, Jeonghan? Kailan mo ba itatatak sa kukote mong ikaw lang ang mahal ko. Mahal na mahal kita. Hindi ako mawawala sa’yo. Ang kulit-kulit mo, Jeonghan.”

 

Sumagap siya ng hangin at tila pareho silang nagulat nang siya’y humikbi. “ M-Mahal na mahal na mahal din kita, Joshua. Ang daming puwedeng mangyari pero sana sa huli palagi mong maaalalang wala akong ibang minahal kundi ikaw lang.”

 

_“Alam ko ‘yon, Jeonghan.”_

_“Mangako ka sa akin, Joshua. Na kahit anong mangyari pakikinggan mo ako.”_

_“Pangako, Han.”_

At nilapatan nila ang pangakong iyon ng halik.

 

_Isa_

_Dalawa_

_‘Di na mabilang kung gaano nag-aapoy ang damdamin ni Jeonghan para kay Joshua. At ang inosenteng pagdadampi ng labi ay nauwi sa mga haplos hanggang sa tuluyan na silang maging hubad sa mata ng isa’t isa._

_Nahihiya si Jeonghan nang titigan lang siya ni Joshua. Oo, maaaring maraming beses nang nakita ng iba ang katawan niya ngunit pakiramdam niya, sa mga titig ni Joshua ay nakikita nito maging ang kaluluwa niya._

_At sa gabing iyon ay sinamba niya ang katawan nito para bang si Joshua lang ang tanging mahalaga kay Jeonghan. Pinaulanan niya ng halik bawat parte, bawat sulok na madadaanan ng labi._

_Ipinahahayag ang nakabarang damdamin sa lalamunan at hinayaang ang mga daliri’t haplos ang mangusap. Bawat sagot ni Joshua, bawat lambing sa pag-ungol nito ay langit para kay Jeonghan. Bawat pagtawag nito sa ngalan niya’y kapalit yata ang isang pagpapatawad._

_Minahal niya si Joshua sa gabing iyon, bawat hila, bawat tulak ng mga daliri niya sa kalooban nito ay hindi niya mapigilang lumuha. At nangungusap ang mga mata nitong tila paulit-ulit na nagpapasikdo sa dibdib ni Jeonghan._

_Mahal na mahal niya ang lalaking ito. At alam niyang ganoon din ito sa kanya._

_“Jeonghan, please.”_

_“This is going to hurt. Tell me if I should stop, okay?”_

_Isang yakap at halik sa pisngi. Nagkulay-rosas ang paligid._

_“It’s okay, Jeonghan. I trust you.”_

_Sumulong si Jeonghan sa lupa at doon niya hinayaan ang sariling malunod sa init at lambot ng kaloob-looban ni Joshua._

_Birhen ito at bawat pagkudlit niya sa loob ay halos sumabog na ang kanyang puso. Hinihigop siya sa kailaliman at wala na yata siyang gustong gawin kundi dumito na lang. Handang magpa-alipin at mamatay sa piling ng pinakamamahal._

_Maaaring ‘di ito eksperiyensado ngunit nababaliw si Jeonghan kay Joshua. Umiikot ang sistema at tila lumalangoy sa walang hanggang along dulot ng pagmamahalan nila._

_Tulak._

_Hila._

_Lulusong at hindi na muling aahon pa._

_Lumalangoy sila sa kasama ang mga sirena sa dagat ng pag-ibig na sila lamang ang may likha._

_Bawat sabunot, bawat haplos, bawat pagbaon ng kuko ni Joshua sa katawan ni Jeonghan ay tila drogang nagdadala sa kanila sa langit na inaasam. Sa mga lambot ng labi’t tamis ng halik ay naging alipin sila ng pagnanasa._

_Mahal kita._

_Mas mahal na mahal kita._

_Dahil kung mayroon mang itinakda ang tadhana na mas magmamahal, sa Jeonghan ang pinili nito._

_At sa pagduyan nila sa dulo ay ibinaon lalo ni Jeonghan ang sarili sa kailaliman ni Joshua. Dinig na dinig ang paghiyaw nito sa ngalan niya. Gumuhit ang liwanag sa nakapikit na mata at sumabog ang katas ng pagmamahal niya sa loob ng lalaking walang ibang ginawa kundi tanggapan ang damdaming iniaalay niya rito._

_Hapo ang katawan, pawisan at mainit ang nararamdaman subalit ngayon lang tumimo sa isip ni Jeonghan na nakuha na niya nang tuluyan si Joshua._

_Ngayon lang niya totoong napagtanto na hindi siya kailanman magiging ligtas ngunit kung para kay Joshua, handing suungin ni Jeonghan ang apoy makaligtas lamang sa impyerno at makuha ang langit sa piling ng anghel niya._

_Patawarin nawa siya ng langit sa mga kamalian niya._

Magyakap ang mga hubad nilang katawan at patuloy si Joshua sa pagguhit ng linya-linya sa dibdib at braso ni Jeonghan. Panay din ang halik niya sa balat na naaabot ng labi niya. Bumubulong kung gaano niya ito kamahal.

“Paano kapag nasaktan kita, Shua? Magagalit ka ba sa akin? Mapapatawad mo pa ba ako?”

 

"Depende? Gaano ba kalaki 'yang kasalanan mo?"

 

"It's only a hypothetical question, Shua. Paano kung hindi ako 'yong taong pinaniniwalaan mong ako?"

 

"I see the good in you, Jeonghan. Pero kaya kitang patawarin kahit ano pa 'yan as long as you don't lie to me, okay na 'yon sa akin."

"Paano kung magsinungaling ako sa'yo, patatawarin mo ba ako?"

 

_‘Di mabilang na halik sa pisngi hanggang sa tuluyang gumuhit muli ang ngiti sa labi ni Jeonghan._

 

"Ano ba 'yang mga iniisip mo, Han? I know you will never hurt me. I trust you and of course, patatawarin kita. Ganoon ang ginagawa kapag mahal mo ang isang tao 'di ba?"

 

Tumango ang lalaki at yumakap nang pagkahigpit-higpit. Yumakap dahil takot nang mawala ang kapareha.

 

Takot nang magpanggap na laro lang ang lahat.

 

 

"Mahal kita, Joshua. Mahal na mahal."

 

 

“Good. Matulog na tayo. Tandaan mong sa iyo lang ako, Jeonghan.”

 

_Kaya naman aaminin na ni Jeonghan lahat. Dahil kung mayroon mang taong dapat siyang inaalala, iyon ay si Joshua._

_~_

_Pero hindi pala mabait ang tadhana kapag sinabi mong natanda ka na. Hindi nadadaan sa pakiusapan ang lahat kahit anong pilit mong makipag-bargain dito._

_Hindi ito network promo codes na puwede mong i-extend kapag alam mong malapit nang matapos ang lahat._

_Sumabog ang bomba sa hindi inaasahang lugar at pagkakataon._

_May mga nasaktan dahil hindi sila nakapaghandang magdala ng armas sa giyerang hindi nila alam na pupuntahan nila._

 

“Saan ka pupunta?” Kinakabahang tanong ni Joshua kay Jeonghan nang nagmamadali itong nagpaalam lalo’t alam niyang hindi pa tapos ang klase nito para sa araw na ‘yon.

 

“Usap lang kami nila Cheol at Gyu sa bakanteng lote ng univ. Huwag ka nang mag-alala. Sunduin kita after class mo, okay? Wait mo na lang ako sa lib o kaya sa parking. Iwan ko sa’yo susi ng car ko. Please text me bago ka magpunta sa akin. Okay, Shua?”

 

Lalo lang siyang hindi napalagay at mas natakot sa inaasta ni Jeonghan. “Hannie, wala akong maintindihan...”

 

 

_“I love you. Saglit lang ‘to. May aayusin lang ako.”_

 

_Pero sa huling pagkakataon sana nakinig na lang si Joshua sa mga kaibigan niya._

 

_Sana hinintay na lang niya si Jeonghan sa parking._

_//_

“Ano ‘to? Para saan ‘tong mga ‘to?” Iyon ang mga salitang nagmula kay Jeonghan nang makita ang nakahilerang kotse at isang pamilyar na motor.

 

“Congratulations, Yoon! You did well. Nagtagumpay ka sa deal natin.”

 

“Tangina niyo! What a fucking joke, ‘di ba sinabi kong ayoko na? I told you sa inyo na ‘yan. Wala na akong pakialam. I paid my debts mga pare, gusto ko na ng normal na relasyon with Joshua. Nakakakonsensya na, ayoko nang magsinungaling pa sa kanya.”

 

Tumawa si Mingyu ng nakakaloko. “Either way, Jeonghan nanalo ka pa rin. Sa ayaw mo’t sa gusto mo. Nahulog si Hong sa kama mo maging pati na rin sa’yo. Was it good pare? Ganyan ba ‘yong ginawa mo sa kapatid ko no’ng niloko mo rin siya?”

 

“So ayan pa rin ang issue mo? Akala ko ba okay na ‘yon? I’ve said sorry before, Gyu. Pinagbayaran ko na ‘yon. Patahimikin niyo na ako kasama si Joshua. I’m in love with him.”

 

“Puwes may nagmamahal ba na inuuna ang kasinungalingan? Tell me, Jeonghan, alam ba ni Joshua na parte lang siya ng pustahan kung bakit naging kayong dalawa?”

 

 

~

 

Pero hindi nakatiis si Joshua lalo na nang matanaw nila ng mga kaibigan ang likuran ni Jeonghan at mukhang seryoso ang mga itong nag-uusap.

 

_“Puwes may nagmamahal ba na inuuna ang kasinungalingan? Tell me, Jeonghan, alam ba ni Joshua na parte lang siya ng pustahan kung bakit naging kayong dalawa?”_

_“Hindi.”_

_“Alam ba niyang ginamit mo lang siya noong una? Na ang ulterior motive mo sa pakikipaglapit ay mapanalunan ang mga sasakyang ‘to?”_

_“Hindi. Pero noong una lang ‘yon. Cheol, kumalas na ako sa usapan ‘di ba? Ayoko na. Kailangan ko bang ulit-ulitin sa’yo? Na oo, ginamit ko si Joshua noong una pero mahal ko na siya ngayon. Ano bang mahirap paniwalaan doon?”_

_At doon tuluyang gumuho ang mundong itinayo ni Joshua para sa kanila ni Jeonghan._

“Lahat, Jeonghan. Lahat mahirap paniwalaan.”

 

Kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Joshua nang makitang gulat na gulat si Jeonghan pagkakita sa kanya.

 

“Tapos na ba ang palabas? Nahuli ba ako ng dating? Ano pa bang kailangan kong malaman? Kaya ka ba nagkakaganyan, Jeonghan? Dahil dito?”

 

Ngumisi si Seungcheol sa kanilang lahat, mukhang tuwa-tuwa sa nasasaksihan. Tagumpay ang planong guluhin ang magkasintahan.

 

“Nadinig mo ang lahat, Shua. Na sa pustahan at kalokohan kayo nagsimula ni Jeonghan. Na ginamit ka niya para mahulog ka sa kama niya tapos iiwanan ka rin niya. I’m quite surprised halos mag-iisang taon na kayo. Mukhang matalino ka pa naman pero payo lang, huwag kang papaloko rito. I told you, takes one to know one pareng Jeonghan. Had you been honest, hindi ko sana kayo ginulo ng ganito.”

 

Nanginginig ang paghinga ni Joshua, gusto nang pumatak ng mga luha subalit hinding-hindi niya ipapakita sa mga itong mahina siya. Isa pa ay pinangako niyang hindi siya sa iiyak subalit una niya si Jeonghan sa lahat ng bagay at mukhang ito rin ang magiging unang taong bibigo sa kanya.

 

“Huwag kang lalapit! Huwag mo akong hahawakan!” Pinigilan niya si Jeonghan nang akmang yayakap ito sa kanya.

 

“Sinungaling ka pala talaga. Manloloko. Sabi ko na dapat nakinig ako kay Seok, dapat nakinig ako sa lahat ng tao. Palabas lang ba talaga ‘to, Jeonghan? Minahal mo ba talaga ako?”

 

Hindi na niya binigyan ng pagkakataon na magpaliwanag si Jeonghan. “On second thought, huwag ka na lang palang magsalita kasi alam kong dadaanin mo na naman ako sa galing mong umarte. I trusted you, I told you maiintindihan kita pero hindi ka pa rin naging tapat sa akin. Was it worth it, Jeonghan? Na makuha ang mga gusto mo kapalit ng sakit na nararamdaman ko ngayon?”

 

“Joshua – ”

 

“Minahal naman kita ha. Binigay ko sa’yo lahat, pinaglaban kita sa kaibigan ko. Pinakilala kita sa magulang ko tapos ganito lang pala ‘yong gagawin mo sa akin? Anong kasalanan ko sa’yo? Bakit kailangan mo akong saktan ng ganito!”

 

Pinahid ni Joshua ang mga luha, nadidinig niya ang paghikbi ni Jeonghan ngunit ayaw niyang magpadala rito dahil alam niyang masasaktan na naman siya. Hindi na alam ni Joshua kung kanino pa nga ba maniniwala.

 

“Tangina, nakakaawa kayo kasi wala kayong ibang magawa kundi manakit at paglaruan ang mga tao. Ewan ko na lang Jeonghan kung may mahanap ka pang kagaya ko.”

 

Tumango si Joshua kina Mingyu at Seungcheol na hindi na niya mabasa ang ekspresyon ng mukha. Hindi niya alam pero mukhang nagsisisi na ang mga ito.

 

“At ikaw, Jeonghan. Tapos na tayo. Ayoko nang makita ni anino mo. Go back to your old habits, wala na akong pakialam. Fuck other people mas lalong wala na akong pakialam sa’yo. Ayoko na sa’yo.”

 

Hindi na nakita pa ni Joshua ang mga sunod na nangyari basta ang alam niya’y tumama ang kamao ni Seokmin sa mukha ni Jeonghan at doon tumakbo paalis si Joshua. ‘Di alintana ang pagtawag nila Seungkwan sa kanya.

 

_Doon na tuluyang nasira lahat para kay Joshua._

_Gumuho ang mundo niya kasabay nang pagpatak ng mga luha._

_Paano ka nga ba hindi iiyak gayong nasaktan ka ng lalaking minahal mo ng sobra-sobra._

_//_

_“Totoo ba ‘yon lahat? Putangina babasagin ko talaga ‘yang bungo mo, Jeonghan. Magsalita ka! Ipagtanggol mo ang sarili mo gago!”_

_Hiyaw ni Seokmin at napangisi si Jeonghan nang may kamao muling tumama sa pisngi niya._

_“Kahit naman ipagtanggol ko ang sarili ko wala na ring kuwenta. Ayaw na ni Joshua. E ‘di goods. Wasakin ko na lang ulit ‘tong buhay ko.”_

_At kahit sina Seungcheol sa gilid ay nayayamot ngunit nakokonsensya na rin. Hindi alam na ganito ang magiging dulot kay Jeonghan ng lintik na pustahan nila._

_Maaaring may galit sila sa kaibigan ngunit hindi pala maganda sa pakiramdamn na makita itong miserable nang dahil na rin sa kagagawan nila._

_“Oo totoo ‘yon lahat. Pero during our 3 rd month ni Joshua at nang mapalapit ako sa inyo, kinausap ko na sila Cheol. Sabi ko ayoko na. Sabi ko hindi ko na kaya pang manloko kasi hindi mahirap mahalin si Shua. Parang wala akong ibang minahal tulad ng pagmamahal ko sa kanya. Baka kasi kayang ibaon lang sa limot pero mukhang times up na, ayaw na ng tadhanang makipaglaro ako.”_

_Napatahimik lang ang lahat sa mga bagay na sinabi ni Jeonghan, naghahalo ang dugo at luha at mas lalong humapdi ang sugat niya subalit mas masakit ang kirot na nasa kaibuturan ng puso niya._

_Masakit na madinig ang mga bagay na ibinabato sa’yo ng tao lalo na kung galing iyon sa mahal mong minsan nang nagtiwala sa’yo ngunit nasaktan lang ni Jeonghan ang taong hindi sana siya sinukuan kung nagsabi lang siya ng totoo._

_“Mahal na mahal ko ang palangga niyo, Seok. Mahal na mahal ko si Shua pero kung ito ang gusto niya, hahayaan ko siya. After all, mas deserve pa niyang mahalin ng mas matinong lalaki. ‘Yong lalaking hindi siya sasaktan. Pasensya na kayo, I failed.”_

_Humikbi si Jeonghan._

_Doon napagtantong lakas at kahinaan niya si Joshua._

_“Hindi namin hahayaang matapos lang kayo dito nang basta na lang.”_

_~_

 

Hindi nagsalita si Joshua kinabukasan kahit mugtong-mugto ang mata niya. Umarte siya na para bang walang nangyari at nagsimulang iwasan si Jeonghan.

 

Nalilito ang puso niya.

 

Mahal pa rin niya ang lalaki ngunit sinaktan siya nito kaya natural lang na magkaganito si Joshua, sarado sa mga paliwanag ni Jeonghan.

 

Mabagal na lumipas ang oras at kahit gustuhin niyang mag-alala dahil wala pa ang _dating nobyo_ ay pinigilan niya ang sarili. Wala na sila nito at mas lalong ayaw na niyang makipaghalubilo sa mga taong walang ibang ginawa kundi paglaruan ang iba.

 

Tahimik na kumakain ng tanghalian si Joshua mag-isa nang kumalat ang bulung-bulungan sa labas. Basag daw ang mukha ni Jeonghan ngunit hindi niya iyon pinansin. At halos mapaigtad si Joshua nang siya mismo ang nakakita sa mga pasa’t sugat na nakapinta sa mukha nito.

 

“Shua, mag-usap naman tayo.”

“Ayoko. Sinabi ko na sa’yong ayaw kong makita ka. Ayoko na, Jeonghan!”

 

At sa pagtalikod ni Joshua ay muling tumulo ang mga luha niya.

 

Gaano ba kahirap na makinig sa mga paliwanag?

 

Masisisi ba siya ng mundo kung takot na siyang magtiwala dahil alam niyang pagdating kay Jeonghan, mabibilog at mabibilog lang ang ulo niya.

 

 

~

 

Sa bawat araw na lumilipas ay nagiging gano’n ang sistema. Ginagawa ni Joshua lahat para iwasan si Jeonghan. Dahil ayaw niyang masaktan muli. Ayaw niyang maloko siya muli. Mali bang ingatan ang puso mo sa nakaambang panganib?

 

Para kay Joshua tama nang ibaon lahat sa limot. Tama na ‘yong isang beses kang lokohin dahil ano nga ba ang kasiguraduhin na hindi na iyon mauulit?

 

“Baby, kumain ka na? Nag-usap na ba kayo ni Jeonghan? Pagbigyan mo naman ‘yong tao. Ilang linggo na rin ‘yon sa paghahabol sa’yo. Sige ka, kapag nakahanap ‘yon ng iba.”

 

Pero minasama ni Joshua ang biro ni Seokmin. “E di maghanap siya ng iba. Gano’n naman ang gawain niya ‘di ba?”

 

“Joshua nadidinig mo ba ‘yang sarili mo? Ikaw palagi ang nagsasabi na huwag kaming humusga pero ano ‘yang ginagawa mo? Alam kong nasaktan ka ni Jeonghan pero hindi ibig sabihin niyan magpapalamon ka sa sakit na nararamdaman mo. Pakinggan mo ang paliwanag niya saka ka magdesisyon.”

 

 

Tumalikod si Joshua at ibinagsak ang pintuan sa kuwarto niya. At napaiyak na naman siya sa gabing iyon.

 

Gusto namang makinig ni Joshua pero ayaw na niyang maging mahina pa.

 

 

..

 

Ilang araw pa ang lumipas nang tuluyang pumayag si Joshua sa pakikipag-usap na hinahangad ni Jeonghan.

 

Dalawang linggo na silang nag-iiwasan at nangungulila si Jeonghan habang nakakatitig siya kay Joshua na katabi niya ngayon sa field. Masarap at malamig ang ihip ng hangin at gustong-gusto ni Jeonghan na yakapin sana ito.

 

“I-I miss you, Shua.” Umpisa pa lang ay nanginginig na ang labi ni Jeonghan. Maiiyak na hindi mawari bago pa makapagsimulang magpaliwanag.

 

“Twenty minutes lang, Jeonghan. Ayoko nang paligoy-ligoy.”

 

Pinanood niya ang mga tumatakbong atleta sa kabilang dulo ng  field at saka humugot ng hangin.

 

“Ito ako, Joshua. Fucked up ako and I know sa simula wala akong ibang inisip kundi ikama ka lang at ibilang ka sa mga taong dadaan lang nang basta sa buhay ko. Wala akong ibang alam noon kundi bisyo, alak, sigarilyo, tawag ng laman. Lahat ng dungis kinuha ko na,” Humikbi si Jeonghan habang nakatitig sa walang emosyong mata ni Joshua. Nawala na ang pagbabaga roon.

 

At alam niyang siya ang dahilan kung bakit tila napundi ang liwanag ni Joshua para sa kanya.

 

“Hanggang sa mas nakilala kita. Binago mo ako, tinulungan mo akong maging mabuting tao. Sumira na ako sa plano tatlong buwan na simula no’ng maging tayo kasi ayaw ko nang manloko. Hindi ko itatanggi na lahat ng narinig mo kay Cheol totoo pero isa lang ‘yong kasinungalingan doon,”

 

_Isang buntong-hininga._

Nanginginig ang hangin sa dibdib ni Jeonghan habang hinahayaan ang mga luhaang mata ang mangusap ng gusto niyang sabihin.

 

“Hindi totoo na hindi kita mahal. Kasi lahat, lahat ng pinakita ko; lahat ng pinaramdam ko sa’yo, totoo ‘yon. At nahulog ako nang tuluyan, Joshua. Hindi totoo na hindi kita mahal kasi mahal na mahal kita. I’ve fallen in love with you, Shua. Hindi ko alam kung kailan basta ang alam ko ayoko nang gawing laro pa ‘to lahat.”

 

Hinayaan ni Jeonghan na dumaloy ang mga luha niya. Hindi siya iyaking tao, iyon ang alam niya dahil huling beses na lumuha si Jeonghan ay nang magloko ang kanyang ama noong wala pa siyang kaalam-alam sa mundo.

 

Ngunit ngayon lang siya ulit magpapakita ng kahinaan dahil ito naman talaga ang totoong si Jeonghan.

 

Hubad na ang kayabangan sa sistema niya, hubad na sa materyal na bagay ang pag-iisip at walang ibang mahalaga kundi ang maipaliwanag niya kay Joshua lahat.

 

Nanatiling tahimik ang kausap, hindi mabasa kung anong tumatakbo sa isip nito.

 

“Ako na ‘to, Joshua. Ako na ‘yong totoong Jeonghan. ‘Yong Jeonghan na hindi mayabang. Ako ‘yong Jeonghan na mahina; na umaamin sa pagkakamali ko sa’yo. _Ako na ulit ‘yong Jeonghan mo, Shua._ Ito lang ako, ito lang ‘yong kaya kong ibigay sa’yo. Sana tanggapin mo ako ulit. Please.”

 

Napaluhod na si Jeonghan sa paanan ni Joshua. Isinubsob niya ang mukha sa kanyang mga palad. Hindi alam kung paano papayapain ang sarili. Hinayaan niya ang sariling ilabas lahat ng bigat sa dibdib na naipon dahil sa pagtatago niya ng totoong nararamdaman.

 

Ilang taon niyang kinimkim ito lahat, ilang taon siyang nagpanggap na malakas ngunit ngayon ay handa siyang hubarin ang pagiging matapang dahil mahina talaga si Jeonghan.

 

Hindi niya kayang mawala si Joshua.

 

“Jeonghan, tumayo ka na diyan. Hindi mo kailangang gawin ‘yan. Hindi kita iiwanan kasi ikaw mismo ‘yong gumawa ng dahilan para umabot tayo rito. Ayokong sumbatan ka pero kung totoong mahal mo ako sana gumawa ka ng paraan una pa lang para nalaman ko dahil kaya ko namang intindihin ka.”

 

Sumigok si Jeonghan at yumakap sa mga binti ni Joshua. Alam niyang kulang pa ito ngunit kung kinakailangan niyang magmakaawa gagawin niya iyon lahat.

“S-Shua.. I’m sorry. Ang hirap eh. Parang walang ibang choice na binigay sa akin kundi iyong mawala ka. Either way mawawala ka eh kaya hindi ko nasabi ‘yong totoo. Huwag namang ganito.”

 

“Jeonghan sana alam mo kung gaano kasakit sa akin ‘yong nangyari. I’m sorry rin kung hindi ko magawang maniwala sa’yo. This is too much for me to take in. Fresh pa ‘yong sugat na ginawa mo. Isa pa, hindi ikaw ‘yong Jeonghan ko kasi hindi ka naman sa akin una pa lang. Nakikipag-kompetensya ako sa mga kaibigan mo. Premyo lang ba ako sa’yo, Jeonghan?”

 

Inabot niya ang malamig na kamay ni Joshua at saka humalik doon. Hindi maampat-ampat ang mga luha ni Jeonghan, wala nang maisip na paraan kung paano maibabalik si Shua sa kanya.

 

“H-Hindi ka premyo. Sobra-sobra ‘yong halaga mo kaya para sa akin, umpisa pa lang kumalas na ako sa plano. Hindi ko alam kung paano sasabihin sa’yo kaya inisip ko kung magtatapat ako kina Mingyu baka sakaling hayaan na nila ako kasi ayoko nang mawala ka. Ikaw na lang ‘yong meron ako noon, Shua. Huwag mo akong iwan. Please tanggapin mo ako ulit. Mahal na mahal kita.”

 

Wala nang maunawaan si Jeonghan sa mga sinasabi niya. Hindi na siya makahinga sa pag-iyak pero kung mamamatay man siya nang dahil doon, ang mahalaga’y nasabi niya lahat ng damdamin para kay Joshua.

 

May maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Joshua at pinunasan nito ang basang pisngi ni Jeonghan. Umiling-iling ito sa kanya.

 

“H-Hindi ko kayang tanggapin ka ulit. Hindi ko pa kaya sa ngayon. Mahal kita oo pero hayaan mo muna akong maghilom kasi kapag nakikita kita naalala ko lahat ng usapan niyo. ‘Yong pustahan niyo. Paano kita mamahalin ulit kung ‘di ko na kayang pagkatiwalaan ka pa?”

 

 

_Talunan._

_Iyon si Jeonghan ngayon._

“Jeonghan, hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon kaya nating magpatawad kahit mahal natin ‘yong isang tao. Mahal kita pero hindi sapat ‘yon para magsimula ulit tayo. Tama na, Jeonghan. Suko na ako. Hindi ko pala kayang patawarin ka pagdating sa ganito.”

 

 

Tumango si Jeonghan at kasabay niyon ang muling pagtulo ng mga luha niya.

 

Naiintindihan naman niya lahat. Alam din niyang dito mauuwi ang usapan nila ngayon.

 

 

_Isang halik sa noo at isang ngiti._

_“Salamat, Jeonghan. I wish you well.”_

Iyon ang pabaon ni Joshua bago siya nito tinalikuran. Hawak-hawak ni Jeonghan ang dibdib, tumitiibok pa rin naman ang puso niya ngunit tila nawalan na iyon ng buhay. Hindi na siya makahinga.

 

Pumikit siya at muling napahagulgol sa sarili.

 

Kung ito ang kabayaran sa lahat ng sakit ay tatanggapin niya. Dahil mukhang ito na ang sagot ng langit sa kanya.

 

 

_Na maging pati ang anghel ni Jeonghan ay sumuko na._

_Muli siyang nalaglag sa lupa._

_~_

 

 

Sa presinto dinampot si Jeonghan pagkatapos ng usapan nila ni Joshua. Kabilin-bilinan ni Joshua na ayusin na ang buhay niya subalit kung wala na ito bilang direksyon niya, ano pang saysay na mabuhay siya?

 

Nasangkot si Jeonghan sa rambol sa isang bar. Binalikan niya ang dating pampalimot kaya naman napaaway siya gawa ng sobrang kalasingan.

 

Baling-bali ang mga pakpak ni Jeonghan pero kasalanan naman niya. Nakipaglaro siya sa apoy at tuso ang mga demonyo niyang kaibigan.

 

Hindi sana magkakaganito kung hindi nila pinag-isipan ng masama si Joshua.

 

Putok ang labi ni Jeonghan at nagdudugo ang mga sugat niya sa mukha nang sunduin siya ng ama sa presinto. Mabuti na lang at nadaan sa pakikipag-areglo ang rambol na kinasangkutan niya.

 

“Jeonghan ano ba ‘yang nangyayari sa’yo?!”

 

“Wala na akong direksyon, Dad. ‘Yong kaisa-isang taong nagmahal sa akin, wala na. Umalis na rin kasi sinaktan ko siya. I always fuck up, hindi ko alam kung paano aayusin ‘to. Ayoko na, Dad. Kung kailan ako natuto magmahal nang totoo saka naman babawiin sa akin.”

 

At sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon makalipas ang ilang taong ‘di pagkakaunawaan nila ng ama ay hinayaan ni Jeonghan na yakapin siya nito.

 

Hinayaan niya ang mga pagod nang mata na muling lumuha at tuluyang tanggapin ang pagkatalo.

 

“Tinaniman ko ng duda ‘yang isip mo, anak. Pero sana dumating ang pagkakataon na mapatawad mo ako. Ang tao, iba-iba ‘yan. Sa kaso namin ng mama mo, ang tagal din bago niya ako napatawad. Alam kong mali na naakit ako sa iba noon at nagsinungaling ako sa mama mo pero walang araw na ‘di ko ‘yon pinagsisihan. Alam ko na dadating din ang araw na magkakaayos kayo ni Joshua.”

 

Napatawa si Jeonghan. Sa kailaliman ng puso ay tanggap naman niyang matagal na niyang napatawad ang ama. Sadyang mataas lang ang pride at ang galit niya noon dito. Pilit na isinisisi sa ama ang mga bagay na si Jeonghan naman talaga ang puno’t dulo.

 

“Sana hindi pa ako namamatay sa sakit niyan, Dad. Kasi itong wala pang isang buwan pakiramdam ko ang tagal-tagal nang nawalay ako sa kanya. Ayokong ipilit ‘yong sarili ko pero ayoko ring tuluyan na bumitaw.”

 

“Bigyan mo ng panahon si Joshua. Mabait naman ‘yong bata, sadyang masakit lang talagang magka-gano’n, Han.”

 

Tumango si Jeonghan at yumakap nang mahigpit sa ama. “I’m sorry, Dad. I’m sorry.”

 

Parang batang nagsumbong si Jeonghan, muling hinayaan ang sarili na umiyak at pinalaya ang sakit na nararamdaman.

 

Sana ay tangayin na rin nito pati ang pagmamahal niya.

 

 

~

 

 

Minabuti ni Jeonghan na manatili muna sa bahay nila dahil maayos na sila ng pamilya at mas lalo lang marami siyang naalala sa tuwing nakikita ang unit niya.

 

Hindi na ulit sila nagkita ni Joshua dahil iniiwasan na rin niya ito. Masakit pa rin na mukhang hindi na talaga sila magkakabalikan ni Joshua kaya hinayaan na lang niya ang sariling mahalin ito sa malayo. Ngunit sa kabila niyon ay maluwag na ang dibdib ni Jeonghan sapagkat kaakibat ng lahat ng ito ay nagkalinawan na sila nila Cheol at Mingyu, pinatawad na niya ang mga ito at maging pati barkada ni Joshua ay napalapit na rin sa kanila.

 

Maliban sa lahat, si Joshua na lang ang hindi pa ulit niya nakakausap. Dalawang buwan na buhat nang sila’y maghiwalay ngunit kailanma’y hindi pa rin nagbabago ang damdamin niya para sa lalaki.

 

Hindi naman ganoon kabilis limutin ang taong halos pinag-alayan ni Jeonghan ng lahat lalo na’t nag-iwan ng malaking marka si Joshua sa buhay niya.

 

 

 

At sa kabilang banda ay hindi rin bumubuti si Joshua. Pinipilit na hilahin ang paa sa bawat pagpasok sa unibersidad. Pilit na sinisikil ang bigat sa dibdib at kahungkagang nararamdaman. Pinangungulilaan niya sa umaga si Jeonghan at ni ayaw na niyang isipin ang mga gabing wala ito sa kanyang piling.

 

Matagal na niyang pinatawad ito dahil hindi siya tinantanan ng mga kaibigan. Maging pati sina Seungcheol ay nakipag-usap na rin  kay Joshua. Nakakalito dahil gusto ng mga ito na magkasira sila subalit nandito rin ang barkada ni Jeonghan dahil gusto na raw nitong magkabati sila. Humingi na rin ang mga ito ng tawad sa kanya.

 

Miss na miss na niya ang kasintahan at bunga lang ng sakit ang mga salitang ibinato niya rito. Dahil anu’t ano pa man, si Joshua ang pinaka-nakakakilala sa kung sino talaga si Jeonghan. Walang araw na hindi niya ito inisip at inalala. Gustong-gusto niya itong takbuhin minsan ng yakap ngunit nahihiya si Joshua dahil alam niyang nasaktan din niya ito.

 

 

Lilipas na naman ang gabi at mauubos na naman ang oras na sana’y maaari niyang makasama si Jeonghan.

 

//

 

_“Kailangan na nating gumawa ng paraan. Itali kaya natin silang dalawa tapos panoorin nating mag-usap para sure na magkakaayos sila.”_

_“Pangit ng suggestion mo, Gyu. Paano ‘pag nag-kiss? I’m not into voyeurism pare. Gusto mo ikulong natin sila sa kuwarto ni Jeonghan? Ano, goods ba tayo diyan?” Nakangising tanong ni Seungcheol sa mga bagong kaibigan._

_“Puwede naman. Pagpanggapin nating may naiwan tayo sa unit ni Jeonghan tapos magpasama tayo kay Shua saka natin i-lock ‘yong kuwarto. Hindi natin palalabasin hangga’t di nagkakabati. Okay ba?”_

_Tumango ang lahat sa sinabi ni Seokmin. Nagkakatitigan sila ni Seungcheol at pinagbangga ang mga kamao nila._

_“Pustahan, magbabati na ‘yang dalawa. Masiyado lang  naging mabait si Han, kung ako sa kanya, hahalikan ko na agad eh.”_

_“Puro halik-halik nasa isip, ikaw halikan ko diyan gusto mo?!” Pagbabanta ni Mingyu kay Seungkwan, “Pustahan mo pa, hindi pa ba tayo madadala rito.”_

_“Oo na, oo na! Bukas ng lunch, free cut namin. Gawin na natin ang plano. Ayos ba?”_

_“Ayos. Para kay Han at Shua.”_

_//_

 

 

Kinabahan na si Joshua, alam niyang hindi magandang ideya na sumama siya kina Mingyu at Seungcheol papunta sa unit ni Jeonghan.

 

At nang itinulak siya ng mga kaibigan papasok sa kuwarto at mabangga ang bagong ligong si Jeonghan ay halos hindi siya makahinga.

 

“Tangina, palabasin niyo kami rito!” Hiyaw ni Joshua ngunit kahit anong pihit sa seradura at tulak sa pintuan ay hindi sila makakalabas.

 

“Kinulong na nila tayo. Nasa labas pa phone ko, uuwi sana ako ngayon sa bahay.”

 

Napalunok si Joshua nang magbihis sa harap niya si Jeonghan. Hubad-baro ito at tanging boxers lang ang damit liban sa tuwalyang kanina’y nakapulupot sa baywang nito.

 

_“May CR diyan, may ref pati. Nilagyan na namin ng pagkain. Hindi kayo lalabas diyan hangga’t hindi kayo nagkakaayos. Maawa naman kayo sa mga itlog niyo bigla na lang kayong mawawalan ng bayag pareho e halata namang mahal niyo pa isa’t isa. Sige mag-inarte pa.”_

Tinig iyon ni Seungcheol at napailing na lang sila pareho ngunit hindi pa rin inaalis ni Joshua ang tingin sa katawan ni Jeonghan.

 

“Pasensya ka na, Joshua. Do you mind? Nagbihis ako sa harap mo.”

 

Kiming ngumiti si Joshua at pinaypayan ang pisngi. Tila init na init ang pakiramdam. Ni hindi siya makatitig nang maayos sa mata nito.

 

_Miss na miss na kita._

 

At anong gulat niya nang naisatinig pala niya ang gustong sabihin. Umawang ang labi ni Jeonghan at gustong-gusto na niya itong yakapin. Bakante na ang galit sa puso at muli lang iyong napalitan ng pagmamahal.

 

Sabihin na ng ibang tao na tanga siya, sila pareho para sa isa’t isa ngunit sabi nila, kaakibat ng pagmamahal ang sakit at sa bawat sakit ay nakahanda ka dapat magpatawad.

 

“Miss na rin kita, Shua. P-Puwede ba kitang yakapin? Kaso baka may magalit sa akin..”

 

Umirap si Joshua at ibinukas ang mga bisig. Kunwa’y aburido ngunit ang totoo’y nasasabik lang siya at kinakabahan, baka maramdaman ni Jeonghan ang tindi ng kabog ng kanyang dibdib.

 

“Asan na ‘yong yabang mo, Jeonghan? Ang daming daldal, yakapin mo na ako baka magbago pa ang isip ko.”

 

 

_At sa pagkakakulong nila sa bisig ng isa’t isa ay doon na masasabi ni Jeonghan na nakalaya na siya. Pinakawalan na siya ng nagbabagang apoy dahil muli siyang tinanggap sa langit dahil yakap na niya muli ang anghel niyang paulit-ulit siyang sinasagip._

 

Humikbi si Joshua, humingi ng tawad sa nobyong alam niyang nasaktan din niya. Maaaring pareho silang may mabigat na nagawa sa isa’t isa ngunit ngayon ay magiging sapat na ang pagmamahal para sa kanila.

 

“I’m sorry, Jeonghan. I’m sorry sa lahat ng nasabi ko sa’yo. Sorry kung hindi kita pinakinggan noon. Kailangan pa nating humantong sa ganito.”

 

Nakakalong na muli si Joshua kay Jeonghan, may mga luha pa ring tumatakas sa mata at matiyaga ang lalaki na patahanin siya sa pag-iyak.

 

Ito ang paboritong puwesto ni Joshua; sa tuwing yakap-yakap siya ni Jeonghan, pakiramdam niya’y muling nabubuo ang puso niya. Pakiramdam niya’y kaya na ulit nilang magsimula.

 

“Tama na, tama na ‘yan. Pinatawad na kita, pinatawad mo na rin ako. Ayos na ‘yon sa akin, Shua. Matino na ako ngayon at hopefully, mas kaya na kitang mahalin nang totoo. Wala nang halong biro at pagloloko pero ‘yon ay kung matatanggap mo na ako.”

 

Tumango si Joshua at pinugpog ng halik ang mukha ni Jeonghan. Sabik na sabik siyang muling mahalin ito. Gustong iparamdam ang pangungulilang tiniis dahil sa matinding pride na kinimkim sa dibdib.

“Kahit ano naman sigurong mangyari, gagawa at gagawa ako ng paraan para makapag-usap tayo. At oo, Jeonghan. Tatanggapin naman kita ng paulit-ulit. Maaaring may pagkakataon na magkakasakitan tayo pero sana ay wala na tayong itinatagong mga sikreto.”

 

Hinuli ni Jeonghan ang mga labi ni Joshua at siniil sa isang mainit at matamis na halik. Muling pinaramdam ang pagmamahal na tiniis itago.

 

_“Palangga taka, Joshua.”_

_At muli na namang sumabog ang mga luha._

_Dahil totoo ngang masarap magmahal kung may sasalo sa’yo sa huli. Kung may yayakap at tatanggap sa’yo sa kabila ng kahinaan at pagkukulang mo._

_“Mahal na mahal din kita, Jeonghan. Simula ngayon pakikinggan na kita pati ang puso ko at matututong muling magtiwala sa’yo.”_

_“Mahal na mahal kita, Shua. Magsimula ulit tayo ng bago. Ikaw at ako, hindi na tayo magpapadikta pa sa ibang tao.”_

 

Ang dami nilang napag-usapan, ang daming mga kuwento na sana ay nakita noon ni Joshua ngunit masaya sila dahil unti-unti nang umaayon ang tadhana para sa kanilang dalawa. Nahuhulog na ang bawat kulang na piraso para sa kanila.

 

Maayos na relasyon, nagbubuklod na pamilya at nagkakasundong mga kaibigan.

 

Wala na yatang mahihiling pa si Joshua.

_At naging saksi muli ang kuwarto ni Jeonghan sa pagkabuo muli ng mga nawasak nilang puso. Si Joshua, si Joshua lang ang kaisa-isahang taong iibigin ni Jeonghan._

_Napakaraming laro sa mundo ngunit hindi kailanma’y dapat nakikipaglaro sa larangan ng pag-ibig. Mali na pumusta ka sa damdamin ng iba, ngunit para kay Jeonghan alam na niya kung saan siya paulit-ulit na tataya._

_Pupusta at susugal siya para kay Joshua at sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa._

_Hanggang sa huli. Manalo man o matalo, wala na siyang ibang hahangarin na premyo dahil nakakandado na ang puso niya para kay Joshua lamang._

_– wakas._

_//_

“Susian mo na ‘yong kuwarto! Bilisan niyo baka nagbugbugan na ‘yong dalawa.”

 

“Siguruhin niyo munang hindi nakahubad ‘yang dalawang ‘yan, sabi ko sa’yo, magwawala ako rito.”

 

Napailing si Seungcheol bago sinusian ang lock sa kwarto ni Jeonghan at pinigil nilang lahat na lumikha ng ingay lalo na nang makitang magkayakap na natutulog sina Jeonghan at Joshua. Magkapulupot ang mga binti ng mga ito damang-dama nila ang nag-uumapaw na pagmamahalan ng dalawa.

 

_“Pay up, Mingyu. Bitter mo kasi, sabi ko sa’yo huwag ka nang pumusta rito dahil matatalo ka.” Nilahad ni Seungkwan ang mga kamay subalit tuluyan nang naeskandalo nang nakawan siya ng halik ni Mingyu sa pisngi._

_“Kiss na lang ang bayad ko sa ngayon, grounded ako sa bahay kaya walang pera. Sorry Kwannie pero you’re stuck me with me from now on.”_

_“Fuck you! Patong-patong na kasalanan mo sa akin gago!”_

_Tinitigan ni Seungcheol ang gulong nilikha niya ngayon na mukhang unti-unti nang naaayos. Mukhang masarap na namang gumawa ng pusta._

_“Ano, pustahan? Magiging si Seungkwan at Mingyu sa mga susunod na buwan.”_

_“Sa ganda ng ngiti mo Cheol, kahit pumusta kami, parehas lang tayong mananalo rito._

_//_

Bonus:

 

 

Masayang magkakapit-kamay si Jeonghan at Joshua pagpasok ng unibersidad isang Lunes ng umaga. Nabalitaan na rin sa mga org na nagkabalikan na sila at mukha namang botong-boto ang lahat sa kanilang dalawa.

 

May ngising nakapagkit sa labi ni Joshua habang nilalaro ang mga daliri ni Jeonghan sa ilalim ng lamesa.

 

“Tone down naman tayo sa PDA, nakakabuwisit na kasi.”

Umirap si Joshua kay Seungkwan at lalo pang ininis ang mga ito nang nakawan niya ng halik si Jeonghan sa labi.

 

“Sorry naman, Kwannie. Mahal na mahal ko eh.”

 

At natunaw na naman si Joshua sa ngiti galing kay Jeonghan. “Mahal na mahal din kita, ‘langga.”

 

 

Ngunit bigla yatang may naalala si Soonyoung mula sa lambingan ng magkasintahan. “Teka muna, Joshua. Umamin ka muna, sinong naunang mag-I love you sa inyong dalawa.”

 

Ngumisi si Joshua at inilahad ang mga kamay. “Ibigay niyo na ang pang-date namin. Nauna si Jeonghan magsabing mahal niya ako. Pay up, losers.”

 

 

At napanganga na lang si Jeonghan kay Joshua. “Nagpustahan din kayo? Pinagpustahan niyo rin ako?”

 

Hinaplos lang ni Joshua ang pisngi ni Jeonghan. “Guwapo mo ngayon, pangga. Huwag ka nang magalit, date tayo mamaya. I love you.”

 

 

Napailing na lang si Jeonghan walang ibang nagawa kundi sumandal kay Joshua at humalik na lang sa batok nito.

 

“Patatawarin kita sa isang kondisyon.”

 

 

“Anything for you, Jeonghan.”

 

 

 

 

Bumulong siya rito at kumagat sa tainga ni Joshua. “Make up _ano_ tayo sa unit ko.”

 

_"Sira ulo ka, Jeonghan!"_

 

_"Baliw lang sa'yo. Mamaya ha."_

 

 

_"Oo na, Han!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suntukan tayo sa twt: @fullsunjihan !!! :)
> 
> Feedbacks and comments will always be greatly appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> dudugtungan pa natin ito. let me know your thoughts!! PS.: come punch me on twt @fullsunjihan !!!! :)


End file.
